Fork's Foxes
by storywhorey
Summary: Playboy has its bunnies, Victoria Secret has its angels, and Forks has its Foxes. The infamous Foxes. The girls aren’t meant to be cute and aren’t meant to be a tease. They get down and dirty. Welcome to the life of the beautiful ugly.
1. Welcome to the Mecca

**I own nothing SM, but we all wish we do. **

**Bella**

I love my job. I love it, love it,_ love_ it. I know it's a sissy thing to actually worship a black lacey bra and a matching thong, but hey, I'm just a girl. Because of that Victoria Secret shoot I snagged back in June, I got all this complimentary lingerie wear. Underwire bras, water bras, push up bras, you-name-it bras.

I put on one of my favorite dresses, a draped front jersey dress – hand made and sexy as hell. I got it straight from the designer himself, Riley Blanche. It hugged my curves in the right way, dipped low enough to show the sexy but not the slutty. Riley said he gave it to me because it was made for me. Angela said it was 'cause I fucked him. If she wasn't my BFF I would have slapped her, but I knew she wasn't insulting me. I knew I was a good lay. The best lay actually. My vagina's like sanctuary. Well that's what Riley said anyway. (The hell what that means)

I dabbed on some mascara, waterproof, and no eyeliner. I'm not stupid like some other girls are. Going clubbing means definite dancing. Dancing means sweating and I'm not about to let anyone see me look like a raccoon. Bella Swan knows better.

And plus today was my first day in the new town. The big city, Forks.

I was in Forks. The mecca of modeling.

And tonight would be my big debut into its dangerous, stylish world. Holy crap.

Playboy has its bunnies, Victoria Secret has its angels, and Forks has its Foxes. The infamous Foxes. The girls aren't meant to be cute and aren't meant to be a tease. They get down and dirty. Welcome to the life of the beautiful ugly. It's really what a lot of the models from other gigs I've been to have been gossiping about. It has a bad rep, but I know it's just because everyone wants to be in. And if they're not in, they talk. Typical.

It really isn't my scene, but it was my mom, Renee's. And ever since she died I've been trying to do more things like her. And one of them is to be a Fox. Renee was a Fox, and she said it was one of the best titles of her life. Renee was actually my reason to go into modeling, and once I did, I know I'll never regret my decision. One of the best damn things that has ever happened to me. And if being a Fox is half of what I've heard it's about, I'm sure it'll turn out the same way.

I look at the clock. Exactly 10 pm. I should be on my way now. I give myself a quick once over in the mirror. Long mahogany brown curls, chocolate brown eyes, a subtle shimmery tan, and a pair of pouty red lips. Looking delicious, if I say so myself.

I head down the elevator to the lobby to the familiar smell of floral perfume. Yak. Floral or not, it reminds me of old ladies. But whatever, this is supposed to be a four star hotel. I gave a flirty smile to the doorman and he blushed as always. He was cute in a way. I didn't really go for blondes, but he did have nice biceps that were hinting out from under his uniform sleeves. And I did notice him appreciating my long legs. If I came home empty handed, at least I had a back up. I winked at him and exited.

The cab that I rung for earlier was out and ready for me. In my Miu Miu stilettos, I walked my way towards the car. I mentally thanked those ballet classes Renee forced me to take. If not, I probably wouldn't have ever made it across those three yards to the car without injuring myself. Now I was balanced, graceful, and… _flexible_. Mommy dearest does know best.

"Hey Jacob," I grinned, seeing the familiar face. The long haired brown boy looked up from the driver's seat to look at me.

"Well, look who we have here. JL, looking fabulous as always." I rolled my eyes. JL was his 'funny' nickname for me that stood for Juggs and Legs, which he said was my best assets. Jake was about seventeen, but I saw him like my perverted younger brother. I don't know why, but he was the same cab driver that drove me to from the airport to the Four Seasons. The drive took only thirty minutes, but I was able to learn a lot about the young kid. He liked two things: hot babes and cars. A taxi was nowhere near his dream car, but this was as close as he would get to his dream job. He said Forks was the only place where he could ogle and hit on models all he could and he wouldn't get slapped. For some reason, we just clicked. Like old pals.

"So did you miss me this badly that you had to beg your boss to be the one to pick me up?" I smirked.

"You bet your sweet ass." He smirked back, locking the doors and starting to drive away from the hotel. I just shrugged my shoulders. I knew that there have no way that he could have known it was me that called in for a cab.

"Oh Jake. Stop it. You're making me feel more like a cougar every second."

"Ha-ha. What are you eighteen? Nineteen? I'm seventeen sweetheart, but I'm way more man than most of the gay kids around here."

"Nineteen," I lied. I was eighteen, but I wouldn't get Jake's hopes up. I actually saw him as a twisted form of a friend, even if he only saw me as a piece of meat.

"Yummy. Nineteen-year-olds are just so ripe."

"Ew, Jake."

"What? It's true." From the corner of my eye I saw him smile suggestively at me but I purposely turned away.

"Yeah, and you would know how?" I saw him start opening his mouth but I interrupted him. "Never mind, I don't want to know what goes on in the backseat."

"Oh JL, not just the backseat." He commented, tapping the back of the passenger seat I was sitting on.

"Ew, shut up." I giggled. I looked out the window and saw that were nearing one of the stop lights. "Oh crap, I forgot to tell you. I'm headed for-"

"-La Push?" he finished for me. I looked at him curiously.

"Creep. What are you psychic?" I'm okay with him making deals to be somewhat my personal cab driver, but him finding out where I was headed? Stalker alert.

He just looked at me, being able to look off the road since it was a red light, and did that cool wave thing with his eyebrows. It was a mix between a suggestive and an all knowing look.

"Hun, I know you're not dressed like that to go to Pizza Hut." He looked up from my legs up to the minimal sleeves holding up my dress, lingering on some places more than normal. "Plus, you look like you have class. Anybody who's an anybody goes to the club La Push."

"Wow. You're one perceptive driver." I gave him kudos for knowing that.

"So you're trying to be a Fox, eh?" I nodded, knowing he's probably driven a lot of them around. "That's good. You look like one of them."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Hell yes. You guys are all sexy and shit." I nodded, knowing that already. But it was still sweet of him.

"My mom was one."

"Oh really? A daughter of a legend. You get extra yummy points." I smiled then. "Anyone I know?"

"_Knew_. Renee Swan." The light turned green then. Jacob looked away and began driving again. After a while of silence he spoke again.

"_The Swan_, huh? Oh damn... Sorry, I didn't know."

"No problem. It was two years ago." I fidgeted my fingers together, still keeping my head up. I didn't like serious topics. Jake cleared his throat.

"Well if it's anything, you're mom was a hottie. She was a Fox elite wasn't she?"

"Jake, you know too much of this modeling business."

"JL, I live, breathe, and serve the business. I'm their transportation service, I know many things."

"Oh really?" I asked curious now, arching my brows.

"Sure. I'm their designated driver when the night gets too crazy. These bitches can't hold their drinks for shit. Well, the babble they bitch out is so useless. I have no leverage from knowing what I know." Ooh, inside information. Maybe this weird friendship was a beneficial thing.

"What do you know?" Jake turned to look at me and grinned, not looking at the road anymore."Hey," I snapped, "eyes on the road, Jake. I don't care much about this piece of crap but you do have a model in the car with you. I don't want to turn into bologna."

"Bologna? JL, you are far from lunch meat." But he looked back at the road anyway. He didn't say anything more so I decided to press further.

"Really Jake, what do you know?"

"I don't know, JL. I like you, but maybe this conversation is better for the next time." He teased. I smirked. Don't test me boy. I like you, but I know how to get what I want.

I leaned forward, inching my butt closer to the space between us. By the way he shifted in his seat, I knew he noticed my nearing proximity.

"What do you hear, Jake?" I asked again, my eyes open curiously, looking at his eyes that were now straining forward. I lifted my manicured fingers and brushed it lightly on his forearm that gripping the shift stick.

I put my face closer to his bronze neck, letting him feel my warm breath against his skin. "Because I _really _want to know." I let my fingers skim up and down his arms while I leaned closer into his neck. He smelled like Dial soap, and man. Even if he was seventeen, I had an appreciation for his physique.

"Ewhh…" He groaned, somewhere in the middle of defeat, admiration, and confusion. _Oh silly naïve Jacob. _I was about to lean back in victory when suddenly he said "SHIT!" and the car jerked quickly to the right and back. I squealed as the taxi lunged from one lane to the other, narrowly missing a car. My arms gripped the arm chairs and my belt saved me from banging my head to the side, and luckily Jake was able to regain control of the car. A lot of cars were honking at us but I didn't really give a shit. I gave an uneasy chuckle.

"You're right. Maybe that is a better conversation for the next time."

"Damn it, JL. You're too damn hot for own good." He looked behind us for a second and raised his arm in some sort of apology to the driver behind us. "You almost lost me my job you know."

"Well, when I ask a question, I expect it to be answered." I teased.

"I'll remember that." I was about to answer back to him but I saw something catch my eye. I turned to the right, looked out the window and saw it. _Wow_. The mansion of my latest dreams - the reason I was _temporarily_ staying at the Four Seasons - made up of 11,000 square feet vermillion walls, stood just beyond these taxi car doors. There were about three wide stories that I could see from where I sat, a golden sun kissed roof that stretched and loomed over everything else, and exotic greenery that just about covered wherever the walls did not. Not that you couldn't miss it, that motherfucker was huge. The Olympic sized crystal blue pool that sat just in front of it held the reflection of the night's moon. I don't know why, but it seemed to mark that the house was prestigious in a way, somewhat godly. I sighed in appreciation. I guess I wasn't the only one since I heard Jake whistle beside me.

"Now that Bella, is more exclusive than any college you're planning or not planning to go to. That is _The Den_. The fucktastic home of the Foxes, but you probably already knew that."

Damn right I did. That was my destination.

**Really quick first chapter. **

**Nightclub La Push adventuree comes next.**

**How did I do for my first time?**

**Why don't you review and tell me.**

**Be gentle please. I'm a FF virgin (:**


	2. Zombie

**Well here's chapter 2!**

**Thanks for my first comments (: **

**Here's a little "fun" at La Push**

**Again, I don't own twilight. SM does.  
**

**Bella  
**

Here's an analogy used between birds and models. Birds of a feather flock together as models of beauty live together. It's the best way I can explain what a 'model house' is to those who are ignorant enough not to piece the two words together. I've only lived in one model house my whole life. It was with five other girls, pretty small for a huge condo. I met my best friend, Angela Weber there. Awkward – but kind, Angela's made more for campaign ads and posing for pictures. I've lived through the difficulty of people stealing my crap and throwing pranks on me that I was more than happy to decide to move to Forks. My poor Ang stayed behind, but at least I know she'll be more than willing to visit.

But however, I'll be more than sure that when she does visit me it won't be at the Four Seasons. It will be at The Den.

The Den is the home of Fork's Foxes. It may be cheesy to some, but damn you if you still think it's cheesy once you've gotten a look at the place. It's a freaking mansion. A palace fit for Bill Gates himself. It beats the shit out of the Playboy Mansion. Compared to the Den, it makes the PM look like a shack house. A poor, disgusting, ratty-old shack house. The Den is… No words can describe.

Renee lived there for a good ten years before it was time for her to leave her modeling career. She told me stories of the room reserved solely for her, the room I had a claim on. Now that I saw the mansion from the outside, my mouth was watering just wondering what it looked from the inside.

Some girls just dream of having the chance to even set foot on that sacred ground. But I know I have that chance. I _know_ I'll live there. Hell, I was born a Fox and taught by a Fox.

"Hello in there," Jake's annoying voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Ugh, what?" I said, still thinking about the Den that we passed ten minutes ago. Ever since our almost-car collision, Jake's been driving more slowly than usual. If I wasn't scared myself, I would have snapped him to drive faster, but I was enjoying his friendly company.

"We're here, JL." He answered, popping the car door open with a switch. I sat up quick and looked out the window. He was right; we were at La Push, the hot spot in Forks. I should've known the beating vibrations I felt were due to the close proximity to the night club and not from the car. The beat of Biggie could be heard miles away and I could hear cheers and hundreds of people inside. My heart started to race.

Finally, to have some _fun_.

"Here Jake," I called, taking out a twenty. "Thanks for the ride, keep the change." Jake smirked and closed the door. His window was rolled down and as he drove away I heard him yell.

"Keep it real JL, you'll fit right in." I smiled. He was a smart kid.

When I reached the entrance to the club, I wasn't surprised to see there was line. Lots of wannabees stood in the lot, with the occasional girl I thought had the chance, and the hot guys I knew had a chance. I grinned back at the girls that glared at me, and waved my fingers at the boys that stared at me with their mouths open. I used to be embarrassed by that kind of attention but Renee taught me better.

"_Don't be rude. Show them you appreciate it." _

Yes mommy.

I cut all the way to the front of the line, a lot of girls saying "bitch" but I ignored them. Grow up girls; you know as much as I do that I'm getting in.

There was a bouncer at the doors, and he looked at me when I came in focus. He was a big tan guy, dressed in a dark suit, and it was impossible not to see his burly figure even though he was clothed. He could possibly snap me in half if he wanted to, but somehow I knew he was safe. Well, to me. His long brunette strands swung around his shoulders as he contemplated whether to give me the same warning he's given everyone else that's tried to cut or check me out some more.

"Look, girl. You don't look twenty-one and I know you aren't twenty-one." I smiled at him. This was going to be easy. He clearly didn't kick me out as fast as he would have if he was determined to have me out of the club.

"Thanks, but I assure you, I am plenty over twenty-one." I smiled, and looked up at him, stretching my neck so the top of dress could slide down a little. His eyes flickered down and lingered and my smile grew deeper. "Look, I know that's it's probably been a long night for you, but it's my first day in Forks. I want to go… mingle with the people, you know?" I shifted my weight to one leg, my skirt riding up a little in the process. "And… someone has to go inside there and ask the DJ to play something else." I commented, wrinkling my nose to the sound of Rihanna. I like some of her music, but honestly, not this one. And the way the bouncer sighed, I'm sure he agreed too.

His dark eyes gave me a quick once over again, and he finally gave in. He gave me the head nod toward the door and I grinned.

"Thanks…" I began.

"Sam, Sam Uley."

"Sam Uley," I finished. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I felt him stiffen. Aw. I looked behind me at the angry jealous stares of the girls still in line. I continued my way into the club. That was too easy.

"Welcome to your first day in Forks Miss…" Uley called from behind.

"Bella, just Bella" I turned, not mentioning Swan. I didn't want to get in just because of the power my mother's name carried here.

"Bella" he nodded, smiling.

I breathed in, smelling the familiar aroma of alcohol, lust induced sweat, and adrenaline. This was my home away from home.

I made my way to the bar, knowing I needed a buzz before I got anything started. It was kind of difficult with all the movement of body parts and grinding faceless couples, but I managed to get here in one piece. There were plenty of people waiting for a drink, and many of the guys seated looked up and noticed my presence. Sitting on one of the high stools, legs crossed, and elbows propped, it wasn't even a fully thirty seconds before the bartender came gliding by.

Jesus, was everyone here ripped as fuck?

A gorgeous, muscled handsome stranger slid his way towards me. His thin white tee did nothing to hide his impeccable pecs and toned biceps. He shouldn't have worn anything at all, I definitely wouldn't have complained. As I studied him, he studied me as well. His blue eyes roamed my peeking brassiere that I would have tucked in, only if it didn't perfect my outfit, up to my own chocolate eyes. Using his faint pink lips and a perfectly molded jaw, he smiled at me. Aw, he's a cutie. He's smaller than what I usually went for, but I still couldn't admire him. Admire him greatly, that is.

"I haven't seen you around here before darlin'," he said in a southern drawl. His voice reminded me of a male model I knew before that liked posing nudes with only a cow boy hat covering his peen. Not that there was much to cover. I hated James. He was a poser. But something about this bartender told me I'd like him.

"It's my first day in town. I'd thought I'd hit it off with a night out." He merely nodded, and began taking out a bottles of what appeared to be different assortments of rum. I looked curiously up at him, but he kept his eyes down at whatever he was doing.

"I was going to suggest a drink… but it seems like you're already making one." I commented as he continued to put a shot of brandy in a cup, followed with a dash of sugar. Damn, he was fast. He put my skills to test. He looked up then, but still kept working at whatever he was cooking up. Hm, interesting.

"Just no one can apply at this joint, pet. They have to have a talent. You can be the kind that cocks up drinks really fast," he spoke, all the while adding the rums halfway up the cup and stirring, "but they usually just end up with tasteless bullshit. I look at you, and it looks like… you're in the mood for…" he added a two shots of different juices into his concoction and mixed vigorously, "this." Without breaking a sweat – or eye contact – he lifted the glass into my hands. I narrowed my eyes and brought the glass to my lips.

"Is it safe to drink?" I teased before I took a sip. He cracked a smile then and nodded.

Mhm. Yummy.

My throat burned with the delicious feeling of alcohol running down. I missed that flavor. How long has it been? Too fucking long. I closed my eyes and hummed. When I opened and looked at the bartender his eyes were glazed over before he controlled himself. I smirked.

"You know how long it's been since I've had a zombie? You're good." I took another long chug and I moaned a little. A very strong drink plus a happy Bella equals a minor orgasm. "I take that back. You're… incredible."

"Well, I often hear that after part two, but I guess now's better than later." He said, sounding more like a gentlemannish cowboy every word. I giggled a little. He looks like he would be incredible.

"And how do you figure there will be a part two?" I said suggestively, taking a rather long suck from my drink. He just shrugged. A girl came by and gave him a tip, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So what's your name, Pretty New Girl in Forks?"

"Bella."

"_Bella è un nome molto bella_. (Bella, your name is very beautiful)" I giggled. A brilliant cute bartender that speaks Italian. Now that is a panty dropper.

"_Tu parli italiano?_ (You speak Italian?)" I asked. Thank you again, Renee. For not only forcing those ballet lessons, but also Italian classes. I knew you weren't entirely crazy when you said I'll actually use it one day.

"A little. Enough to know that you do as well." He said, tipping an invisible cap my way. "So tell me about yourself, molto bella Bella. What brings you to my happy abode?" Before I responded, I tipped the glass and finished the rest of the zombie. His eyes showed gratitude that I could finish it in under a minute without spewing all over his counter like a fucking newbie.

"Sightseeing," I randomly said. I didn't really want to go in depth to my whole life story. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You look familiar. Do you have family up here?" He asked suddenly. My stomach quenched uneasily for some reason.

"Yeah. My mother."

"Oh really? Anyone I know?"

"Do you normally interrogate all your customers?" I said, maneuvering the conversation somewhere else. The bartender shrugged again, taking my empty glass. He began taking out a lot of other condiments. "Oh, no it's okay. I'm done for now. I'll have a round later." I started to get up and pull out cash from my clutch. The blonde cutie leaned over the counter and put his warm fingers around my hand. I didn't freak out like I normally would when guys grab for me. Well, he didn't really grab, but it was more of a reassuring gesture.

"No need to pay. I like girls who know their drinks." He gave me a warm smile and somehow that made the uneasiness go away. "It's on the house. Welcome to Forks, Bella. I hope you enjoy your… _sightseeing_." Well I'm definitely enjoying what I'm seeing Mr. Bartender.

I started to turn away when the bartender called my name again.

"Jasper," he said.

"What?"

"My name, darlin'. It's Jasper," He smiled.

"Jasper. Well, nice meeting you Jasper."

"I'll be seeing you around Bella. Hopefully." I winked at him and made my way to the dancing area.

I don't know why, but there's some mental law to girls against heading into a club alone. You know no one, trust no one, and they say there's really no point in going if you don't know anyone.

Well fuck that.

From the numerous eyes that were following me on my way inside, there was no way I would be a loner wandering aimlessly around La Push. Second, I'm no idiot and I'm not going to accept any random drinks from anyone. Other than Jasper, that is, he's the bartender after all.

A hand tapped me on my shoulder. From the hard masculine texture from his fingers, I was sure it was a guy

I turned around and smiled. Now that wasn't so hard.

He was extremely handsome, whoever this was. His brown hair came up to his narrow chin, his piercing blue eyes immediately meeting mine. The overall look to his face screamed sex and I immediately attracted. I don't know what the men are drinking in Forks, but every single one of them is incredibly gorgeous.

"Now, I haven't seen many new faces around here, but yours is definitely the prettiest. The name's Aro." He said, grabbing the back of my hand and kissing it. Hm, manners too. He was taller than me by a couple of inches and I had to look up, undoubtedly showing him a peek at my 34 Cs. And by the look of his wandering eyes, he definitely liked what he saw. He licked his lips and I grinned.

"Bella. Now, are you just going to look down my dress or are you going to ask me to dance?" I was in the mood to dance. I got high off the euphoria of grinding and clothed sex. Just get straight to the point.

"Hm, a lady with a backbone. How could I refuse?" He grabbed me by the waist, a little rougher than I liked, but I went with him anyway. Fortunately, the music changed to the more erotic remix of Beyonce's _Video Phone_, I'm sure Sam Uley would have approved. We found ourselves enveloped by the countless pairs and Aro took no time to get himself situated behind me.

We began to sway against each other, my ass grinding across his definitely aroused self. My arms were slung carelessly around his neck, his hard torso snug against my back. I closed my eyes and started to relax. Aro was incredibly sexy and the Beyonce's voice was getting me in the mood.

After a few minutes, Aro's hands began getting restless and started exploring. I let him. My ass and his front were so melded together that I sure he could tell I was wearing thongs. If he did, then that was probably the reason that he was getting bigger by the second. His right hand snaked its way to my lower stomach. Don't be silly, Aro. I know where you're headed. And frankly, I don't really mind. His left hand made its way to cup my breast. I heard him curse under his breath. I sighed in satisfaction. He kneaded a little, and I didn't mind that were probably giving other people a show. But I was sure that they were probably doing more graphic things then Aro and I were doing. His shaven cheek brushed across my neck and I tilted it the other way to give him better access. I dragged his tongue slowly across it and it just added a little to the burning between my legs.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

We rocked against each other a little harder and I moaned a little. We stayed like this for a while.

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

His hand began to close to the middle of my breast and pinched my sensitive spot. I gasped and allowed his lips to kiss my open mouth. I hummed into him and I heard him growl. Making out with strangers, yummy.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

His other hand on my lower stomach reached even lower and I involuntary shivered. I released one of my hands from his neck and grabbed his hand. I placed it over his hand and encouraged him to go on. He nudged against me and I grinned against his lips. His tongue delved into my mouth, licking its contours. He tasted like tonic, and I sucked his tongue for all it was worth. Imma girl that likes them alcohol. I rubbed his hands against me using my hand, adding pressure when he didn't. He groaned.

"Oh my god." I heard an annoying female voice gasp. Sheesh, look around you sweetheart, there are plenty more of other people doing the same thing. Aro didn't notice and I wasn't about to make him stop. I grinded myself harder against his hard self and he began to place his fingers under my dress. I hummed contently as his right hand pushed my breast in a circular motion.

_Can call all you want, but theres no one home,and youre not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, and I'm sippin that bub, and you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

"That fucking bitch!" My mind processed someone cursing, and it seemed near to us, but I didn't really pay attention. His finger touched the thin lace of my thong and that brought me to my senses. You can touch, but you cannot enter, Aro. And by the way he was trying to stick his fingers through the fabric, that was definitely his mission. I was going to pull away when suddenly Aro did it himself. Then I realized, it wasn't Aro, it was me being pulled away… Being pulled away harshly.

Motherfucker. Who the _fuck_ is pulling me?

I look up and see this insane fucking bitch glaring at me with red angry eyes. She was some sort of red head, a nasty shade of red if I say so myself. Or maybe I'm biased because she probably left freaking imprints on my arm.

"Bitch what's your problem?" I sneered at her. I'm not sure if I was imagining shit, but I think she actually fucking growled at me. Like a legit growling.

"My problem? Get your motherfucking hands off my goddamn boyfriend you whore!" Ew, her voice was so annoying. It was high pitched like Karen's from Will & Grace but not as strong and entertaining-like.

"Boyfriend?" I said confused, then turned to look at Aro. "Are you fucking kidding me? You have a girlfriend?" Then I turned to the red headed psycho freak. "Are _you _fucking kidding me? Why don't you scream at him? I don't even know you." I don't get why when a girl catches her guy in the act of cheating, that she bitches on the girl but not her own boyfriend. It's so damn stupid.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING SKANK. GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND." Uhm, wow. Newsflash, sweetheart, I'm already off your boyfriend. But I guess I should calm her down before she goes into cardiac arrest.

"Okay, honey. You need to calm down. Sorry for messing with your boyfriend. But I have to say, you should totally kick his-" I was going to say 'his ass and not mine' but then she fucking slapped me. Okay, drunk or not bitch, that was so uncalled for. Her palm hit me with a sharp '_PAP' _sound and it hurt like a bitch.

"YOU'RE A DITY WHORE. YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WHORE." Suddenly, a lot of people stopped dancing and started watching us. Even Usher's _OMG_ couldn't get them back to dancing. Well I would stop dancing too if a girl that sounded like a dying cat was yelling on the top of her lungs.

"Girl will you shut the fuck up?" I said, walking closer up to her. We were about the same height, which was miraculous since I had a model's build and not many looked comparable to me. I also noticed we were both slim and somewhat similar body wise. But that was in the back of my mine and I barely fully registered it. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again- " she rose her hand again and from the corner of my eye I saw it come around to try and slap me again but I quickly flicked it away with my own arm, "FUCKING BITCH. STOP IT. It's not my fucking fault your so called 'boyfriend' was so willing to ditch his girl." I knew that had to sting. It probably stung worse than the throbbing ache on my cheek but I didn't care. No one fucking slaps me and gets to walk away. "Now go take your pathetic boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone."

I turned and glared at Aro. "You're a pathetic son of a bitch." He had the nerve to wink at me. Why did I have to get in the middle of these disputes? I was going to walk away, feeling a bit awkward under the growing crowd that was surrounding us, but then my hair was feeling pulled by the bitch.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO." The red head screamed as she pulled my hair and pounced on me. _Ow. Fucking ow. _I felt something that reminded me of teeth bite into my shoulder, hard.

Oh, my, god. She's fucking crazy.

She's seriously going to fucking eat me.

The crowd began going crazy and I felt some people try to pull her off me. I felt a warm pair of hands quickly pull me from under her as someone gratefully lifted the psycho girl off me. A shock of electricity rushed through my veins as the person held me to them tightly as they pulled me away from the girl. Either whoever it was had serious static going on or the rush of panic from being almost chewed alive from a psycho bitch dissipated from my body.

"Holy crap," I breathed. I was facing away from my rescuer, but from what I felt from behind, I'm sure it was a guy. No girl was that flat or that hard… or incredibly _warm_.

"Are you okay?" A deep velvety voice asked from behind. I gasped, feeling the shock running through me. I wanted to turn around and see whoever saved me.

"Y-yeah," I said breathlessly. Aro's psychotic girlfriend fucking smothered me.

"Good. Hold on, I'll get Alice." And then he was gone, along with the warmth and the electricity. I noticed there was a lot of pushing and I finally realized that whoever the guy was had pulled me all the off a building of throng that was right in front of me.

Wow. Did I cause that?

I saw Aro off the side as well and I stared at him in shock. He was just watching his girlfriend kicking and screaming her way looking for me in the mass of people that somehow started fighting each other (I have no fucking idea how that happened) and when he met my eyes, he gave me a lazy salute with his fingers and marched off. Fucking bastard. He was a good kisser, but I actually felt kind of bad for the psychotic bitch. But then I felt something sting in my shoulder, and my gut started to act up like someone just rammed into it. Nevermind, bitch deserved it.

"Hey, are you okay?" A girl asked me. I turned around and saw a pretty young girl look at me. I tilted my head and looked at her for a second. A cute oval face, full rosy cheeks, long light brown locks and a golden tan. I guess I could trust her. She didn't seem to be a part of psycho bitch's entourage.

"Yeah. Just fine. You might wanna get out of here though. You don't want to be pulled into that." I said pointing at the scene of yelling and cursing that was enfolding right in front of us. The girl giggled.

"You have a scratch on your cheek. You might want to come with me before that thing gets infected. I know the girl who attacked you. You never know where her hands were before that." I gasped and put my hand to my cheek. I felt a growing sting there. Nothing serious, but if I get a fucking scar I am going to have to cut a bitch.

"Don't worry, just come with me. I have something that will get rid of it easily." I was about to go with her, but I remembered that she said she knew the girl that attacked me. Maybe stranger little hero girl had other intentions then helping me out, maybe finish off what her friend started? Not that I thought I couldn't take her. I could, I was much taller than her. But something told me that this girl could get some more swipes on my face. It was probably the long manicured nails I saw on her delicate little fingers.

"Trust me. Something tells me that Sam's not going to ignore this any longer and get the big guns to control this. And you don't want to be a part of that when that happens. You're underage right?" She said really fast while pulling me at the same time.

What was with this place and girls pulling each other?

I sighed. "Alright, get us the fuck out of here." We quickly ran away from the scene, just in time when I heard some of the bodyguards start to restrain some people. She led me through a hallway I didn't realize existed and through double doors that led outside. It was still pretty early, not even twelve yet. She stopped when she came to a yellow Porsche that was parked idly at one of the reserved spots.

"I have a feeling you don't have a ride, correct?"

"I took a cab." She just nodded and motioned towards the car. Yellow Porsche? Ride? Hell yes, mystery girl. I ducked my way into the leather exterior of the beautiful convertible. Jacob would have probably killed to be where I was right now. His seventeen-year-old heart would probably have stopped prematurely to be in one of these.

She started the engine and began backing out. From the corner of my eye I saw some police cars arrive to the front and Sam Uley and some guards kicking people out of the club.

"Wow. Thank you. I don't know humiliating it would be if I was the one being cuffed."

"No problem. Let's just get the scratch fixed so it won't scar." I stared at her in horror. "I mean, not that it would scar. But it's better to be safe right?"

"I'm staying at the Four Seasons," I said as she pulled onto the highway.

"That's great, but we're not going there."

Uhm, the hell not we're going there.

"Okay, I appreciate that you've helped me in all, but I think I'd like to go home. I'm sure they have a med kit I can use to fix this cut." I started to feel uneasy. Maybe she was just as crazy as the other girl.

"No, you have to have someone look at it, Bella. It could get infected. It's absolute-"

"How do you know my name?" I snapped, looking at her. She didn't look dangerous. She looked really innocent and angelic like. Well looks can be deceiving. Did I keep that pepper spray in my clutch? I fingered through the purse secretly, still looking at the girl. I came up empty handed. I didn't think so.

"Uhm, long story. Well, actually no, short story. But this isn't the time. Just please let me get that looked at."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, finally realizing that we've been over speeding this whole time. "Oh my gosh, slow down!"

"Whoops, sorry. I like speeding at night." She's fucking crazy. I think I had better luck at surviving with the psycho bitch back at the club. She smiled at me apologetically but she slowed down.

"Where the hell are you taking me? I don't even know your name." She looked at the road ahead of her now but she grinned wider.

"My name's Alice, Bella. And I'm taking you to my place. We have a personal trainer that knows how fix cuts and all that shit." Well, that's nice Alice, but I'd rather go…

Home…

Oh my god.

I stared in shock as Alice drove the Porsche nearer and nearer to the last place I ever expected her to take me. I looked at her as she stopped right in front of the gates and she rolled down her window and looked at me first before reaching out and pressing an intercom button situated on the gate wall.

"Hey, it's me. Open the door."

As soon as she rolled up the window the gates opened and drove us up the long ass driveway.

Fucking god.

I just passed through the gates of Den.

**Good Job, Swan. Only Day 1 and you're already inside the Den.**

**Reviews help me update faster.  
**


	3. Competition

**Thanks for the comments you guys. **

**:)**

**You get a little taste of Edward in this one. **

**It's a sort of thank you to all for my first reviewers. **

**Remember Edward in my story is played by William Gutierrez (look on my page if you want to see the character list)**

**So when your done Googling him (; enjoy the story**

**Bella**

I'm pretty sure this is history in making. No one – and I mean _no one_ – has ever gotten inside the exclusionary walls of the Den in only one day. I take that back, in only _one_ night. Not even Renee, my sweet sweet mother, was able to make it in that fast. She told me it took her a single week tops, which was then the record. And Renee even told me how it was a very difficult week at that.

I got in day-fucking-one.

Just by macking up with some bitch's boy.

Hm, maybe I should do that more often then?

"…Alice?" I turned around to look at her, after I got time to gaze at the Den a little more. When Alice, in her perfect pouty lips, and her short caramel locks, and with her playful hazel eyes, smiled at me, it finally dawned on me that she was a Fox. When did I get so fucking dumb?

"Yeah?"

"You live here?" _Of course she does_. I just wanted that confirmation.

"You bet." And now her smile was a full wicked grin, like I was in on the secret. I didn't know if I should start fucking grinning like a giddy psychotic retard or start praying that this would be my shot to be _in_, so I chose neither.

"Nice pad," I winked and when she stopped the car at the parking lot – yes they have a fucking parking lot – I got out. I let my hands linger longer than normal on the porsche's door and sides (I got to get my hands on one of these) and waited until small Alice was able to jump out.

"I have to admit Alice," I started.

"Admit what?" She asked absently as she clicked a button on her wireless key and the car locked with an audible beep.

"I think you kidnapping me may be the best thing that's ever happened to me." Alice smiled and rushed her dainty self over to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist. I doubt she could have reached all the way up my shoulders. She was too petite.

"I think so too." And with that she started walking me towards the mansion doors. She walked carefully, supporting me with her arm as if I was about to keel over and start convulsing.

"You know, Alice, it's just a scratch. I'm not going to-"

"But you never know! You could go into shock and start freaking out on me…" And with that she went blabbing off, coming up with different scenarios that involved me bleeding to death on her pavement because I could possibly be hemophilic. I liked Alice, but I didn't really like yappers. I guess that's why I found Angela such a refreshing friend. She didn't talk too much like the other girls.

Models are always such yappers. But I guess Alice is okay because she's not talking about who fucked who, or who ate a fucking ice cream last night. I guess she's sincerely worried about me.

I smiled. It felt nice.

Alice's frail arm stayed around me the whole five minutes it took to walk up the pathway. Dammit, there should be a driver that drives you from the door to the parking lot because this is fucking ridiculous.

"So Alice," I began.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna tell me how you know my name?"

"It's not a big deal, let's get your cut fixed up first."

Uhm. _Okay_.

She pulled out a card, like the ones they distribute at hotels, from a cute purple purse I didn't notice until then. Fendi, _nice._ When we finally reached the door, she took that card and opened the lock using the card swipe. Even the door was outlandishly fancy, like everything else. Bronze handles, almost gold, that were carved to be the shape of roses. The double doors stood a couple feet taller than us and it towered over us. It was a bit intimidating, but I didn't let Alice see that. I took a deep breath, and even closed my eyes as the doors automatically swung backwards; like I wanted to see everything all at once.

It was definitely worth it.

I held in my gasp, but it was threatening to escape. I wouldn't look like some immature first-timer in front of a Fox. Although, I'm pretty sure Alice loves me already. But maybe this is all a test.

Better fucking not be.

If the exterior was anything to drool about, then the inside of the Den will leave your mouth fucking dry. I'm pretty sure there were at least three stories from what I saw in the taxi cab, but the ceiling seemed to stretch endlessly above me. A glorious crystal chandelier hung motionless in the middle of the entire room. It was bigger than Jake's taxi cab, and I wondered how the hell it didn't come crashing down. The entire color palette was white. Everything was white: the chaises the lounged to my right, the regal carpet that stretched out onto the white marble floor, the white lilies that adorned every vase, the columns that held everything together, and even the numerous cashmere slippers that were stationed right next to the door.

So this is where Renee adopted her no-shoes-in-the-house policy.

"Again, Al, nice place."

"Ooh! I _love_ nick names!" Alice squealed from beside. I would have giggled, she reminded me so much of a younger sister. "Well anyway, we should go up to the clinic. Carlisle should get that checked out." She pointed at my face and I winced.

"If I'm getting a scar I'm going to fucking _kill_ her." Psycho bitch, you are going down. Alice got silent as she pulled my arm to follow her to a corridor. "What?"

"Nothing, just really quiet in here. I'm not used to this place being silent." I narrowed my eyes at her and pursed my lips. Whatever, you're going to tell me everything anyway. I imitated her sudden silence and walked with her to what seemed like an elevator. Typical, a big ass mansion should have its own elevator.

"You mind if we use an elevator? My heels are fucking killing me. You don't get… dizzy or anything do you?" I smiled at her and shook my head. Who gets dizzy in a freaking elevator? "Crap, speaking of heels I forgot to grab us both a pair of slippers. Shit." Alice slapped her head as the elevator _dinged _open.

"No problem, Al. I don't mind getting my feet a bit dirty." I grinned, walked into the elevator (white, who would have guessed) and leaned on one of the bars to take off my stilettos. Shoes, you are incredibly sexy, but you hurt like a bitch. Alice pressed the button with the letter C on it and the doors slid shut. I looked left and sighed.

Of course there would also be a directory.

"Hm, _Ballroom first floor, Music Room second floor, Lounge second floor, Rooms 5-10 second floor, Clinic_… _blah blah blah_" I muttered under my breath as I scanned through the text.

"Yep, my room's on the second floor. I would show you, I just had zebra carpeting installed. But we're going to the Clinic Floor." I just nodded, not really listening.

"And who's this guy you're taking me to?"

"Doctor Carlisle. He's really nice. Fucking sexy too," she said, waggling her eyebrows. Hm, now she's got me interested. Hot man and an accomplished doctor. Yummy.

"You should have said so in the first place." I winked and Alice giggled. "But seriously, who isn't drop dead gorgeous in this joint? I haven't seen a single dom here since I've arrived."

"Dom?" Alice asked. Oops, Angela and I formed our own kind of language. I forgot how easy it was to fall into old habits.

"Dirty old man." I flinched when Alice gave out a pretty loud belly chortle. I looked up to her in surprise, kind of cautious if she was really crazier like I thought. It wasn't that funny, was it? Alice saw the stare I was giving her.

"Sorry, you're just a fresh breath of air around here. People are so uptight."

"Tell me about it." I winced, remembering the psycho girl at La Push.

**xxx**

**Edward **

Damn, only ten thirty?

I looked down at the Rolex sitting on my wrist. I've been here since opening; fucking Alice had to drag my sorry ass all the way to La Push. I love the girl to death but begging me to come along just so she would have "back up" when she makes her moves on the Jazzman?

Hell no. I don't love you that much kid.

Fuck you Jasper, if you would stop doing that gay ass parlor trick with that mood drink game, maybe the chicks won't keep harassing you. You're at fucking fault here. But I guess it's sort of a relief to have someone take the load off.

Alice has been eyeing me with interest ever since we've met. Which was probably… hm, five years ago? Maybe more, I don't take count. Yeah, she's a pretty limber piece of ass, but she's not really my type.

Too chatty, but that's probably everyone in this fuckhole. I guess Alice is the one closest to normal, if that's what you can call it. She has her weird moments, but I guess her bangable body makes up for them.

And that is what I love about Forks.

Foxes. And damn foxy they are. They are evil, conniving, little bitches that will eat you alive when they can. And they always can. That's probably why I find them so attractive. The only annoying thing is that they act like real foxes, all animalistic and shit. They think they have to mark their territory.

Take for example Lauren Mallory, one of the cubs in training, glaring over at Jessica here that's currently rubbing my groin raw. I think if she rubs and harder or faster, I'm pretty sure it'll set me on fire. Right now it seems that they're just girls being girls but I know better. I let Laur give me a blow yesterday in one of the backstage closets here and I guess she thinks that we're sort of fuck buddies now. So now she's giving Jess one of her favorite skunk eyes, something I find very disgusting and gross, while Jess is trying to rub her scent all over me.

Jessica's hands are now grabbing my ass from behind and using that as leverage to bump against. I'm getting a bit turned on, and thinking of me taking her from behind makes me harder. I guess Jess takes that as the cue to rubbing harder and that's where I have to stop. I quickly disentangle her grabby hands from my ass and swing her around. I don't want to make her feel bad; we wouldn't want our January girl eating her weight in ice cream. So I grab her jaw harshly, knowing she liked it like this, and met her lips with mine.

Hm… _girl_. Tasty.

Her mouth was open and waiting for me so I just stuck my tongue in there and devoured her. Jessica moans, and her hot breath tingles in my mouth. I cup her J-Lo worthy ass and grind her against my erection. Her tongue touches mine and they move rapidly against each other. It's warm, damp, and hot. There's no rhythm or reason, but I don't really care. I love the sweet sweet taste of Fox and a hint of tequila shots. I guess that's why Jessica's technique is a bit sloppy tonight. The stupid girl knows she can't handle her liquor but wants to show off anyway.

I forget all about her C average kissing when she begins to bump against me and I grin against her lips. I bump against her after a while and we start humping each other on the dance floor. I wish there were no clothes between us because I'm really in the mood to bone. But the music is really killing my vibe. What song is this? Rihanna? This shit sucks dick. Who is the motherfucking DJ in this place and why can't he do his job right? After a while I get bored with Jess and I push her – gently of course – and say I need a quick bathroom break. She smiles all sly and shit and I have to be serious with her.

"Jess, for real. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure?" She asks seductively, pushing her hips up onto me. She holds it there before making circular motions, drawing all the blood into my dick. I smirk at her, knowing how wet a girl got when I did.

"Promise." And then I practically ran out of there before she followed me, which I knew she wanted to. I don't know what the girls have heard but I do not fuck in bathrooms. I'm into dirty sex, but not literally.

I wasn't really watching where I was going and I almost plowed into a small tiny girl. I had to fight a groan when I felt her breasts squeezed against my chest, but I recognized that size and texture.

"Whoops sorry Alice, didn't see you there." Alice, the girl that practically dragged me here by the boxers, looked up at me. At 6'3 I towered over her. I saw that her eyes were wet and a bit red. She wasn't crying, but she was close to. "Alice what happened?" I asked, hugging her against me. When I let go, she simply jutted out her jaw towards the bar.

_Jasper_. The son of a bitch was long time pal. I'm the one who got him the job here at La Push. I didn't have to pull any strings; the prick had the bartending soul in him.

I tried looking for him across the room and when I spotted him, he was definitely not alone.

Even from feet away, I could tell she was fucking sexy. An hourglass figure, a great amount of jugs, a fine ass, narrow hips, nice long pull-able hair. Jasper has it in to score. So that's why Alice is so down.

"Who's the chick?" I asked curious. She definitely didn't look like anyone from the house, and I'd remember a sexy ass like that one. I just hope her face was pretty like her back. Probably was if Jasper was giving her his full attention.

"Who fucking cares?" Alice whined. I think she actually pouted and crossed her arms. What a whiny bitch. But I guess that's why I love her. I used my hands to turn her face up to me.

"Now Alice, be nice."

"Tell the whore to be nice." Ugh, what's with all these foxes bitching out on strangers they don't even know?

"Now Alice…" I warned.

"Okay, okay. But Edward! You know how hard it is for me to actually try to chase a boy down. I never do that. Alice Brandon does not chase boys." I just took a deep breath, keeping my hands on her jaw firmly. I don't do girly shit talks, but I guess I'm the one that has to be here for Alice.

"But it's just that he's always working! And he never has fun! But what do I get for making an effort? I'm here watching a fucking wh-"

"_Alice_."

"_Ho_-mely, attractive, blah, blah, girl taking all the attention," she spat. "UGH!" I waited until the red disappeared from her hazel eyes.

"Alice… did you even go up and talk to Jazz yet?" Alice diverted her eyes from me. I nudged her. "Alice?"

"…No…" she groaned in defeat, shoulders slumped. I smirked. "No okay? I'm a wimp. Stop bagging on me Cullen!" I chuckled a little, but I controlled it before she narrowed her eyes up at me. For a petite model, I knew she could pack a punch. Or a scratch.

"Then what are you doing here? Go over to Jazz, and get his fucking attention." I'm not really sure that was the best advice, I'm a dude. I don't know what do in this situation. If there was a taken girl I wanted, I would just nab her. But I'm not sure the same could apply to Alice. She looked dubious at me.

"Go," I let go of her face and pushed here a little towards the bar, "I'll be right here." I gave her a shitty heartwarming smile and I guess that did the trick because she walked away, head held high. I kind of felt bad for her, knowing she always wanted to hold the Fox standard of ice queen coldness. As far from I'm sure, I'm the only one that's seen her vulnerable side.

I kind of enjoyed seeing Alice walking away, swaying her hips side to side. She had a small round ass, and I liked the way it went side to side when she glided. When she finally reached the bar I saw her try to situate herself closer to Jasper, next to the sexy girl. Damn, who was she?

I'm really curious now.

I see Alice's eyes curling as she watches the girl in disdain, and there's Jasper doing his thing. Probably speaking Italian or something. Stupid bitches, he only knew how to say "you're name's really beautiful" and that's the shit I taught him. I rolled my eyes as I saw Alice contemplate what to do next. What the fuck was I doing here? I'm not going to watch the poor girl torture herself. I guess I should be heading over there. I was about to push myself off the pole I was leaning against when I see Alice reach over and give Jasper a bill. Really, Alice? That's smooth.

But, Jasper, being in bartender mode, just accepts the bill quickly and pays no attention to Alice. Aw, not the rejection. Alice slumps over and walks away really fast. Shit, good job Cullen.

I try to rush towards her but she reaches the girl's bathroom pretty fast. The wonders on how she can walk so fast on such high shoes, I don't know. I groan and run my hands through my hair. Crap, now she's either throwing up in there or doing something else I don't want to know about. I'm about to walk back to Jess or someone when someone bumps into me.

"Hey Eddie." Ugh, _Aro. _Such a fucking idiot.

"Aro," I replied curtly. What kind of fucking name is Aro? "What's up man."

"Nothing much. But hey, you wanna do me a favor?" _Hell no._

"Hell no." He actually thinks I'm playing him.

"Haha, Cullen. C'mon. Just a little favor."

"Are you going to keep begging my ass?"

"If you make me." _Oh fucking no. _

Aro creeps the shit out of me because I'm pretty sure he's bisexual. I'm not homophobic or anything, but if Aro goes anywhere near me, I will flip. I hate this prick.

"No, Aro. Fuck off." Aro blinked at me.

"Eddie, just go talk to Tanya for sec. She seems pretty off today. And aren't you like… their _pal_ or something?" I smirked. I knew Aro hated that I had first choice off any the foxes. He's just sad that's he's stuck with the over-possessive Tanya. Been there, done that. It forever for her to get over me. Like I said, Tanya is psycho.

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll get you inside info on who the seed is." That got my attention.

"Like you fucking know, Aro. No one tells you shit." Aro's face turned red and I smiled mentally.

"Come on dude. I know you've been itching to know who the new addition will be, filthy bastard. I don't really care, but I just want you to get Tanya off my back for a sec. Please, Eddie?" I grinned. He actually gave in finally and accepted that I get first call on all the foxes. It's about time he stopped competing with me. He wanted to do Jess, I got Jess. He wanted do Jane, I got Jane. And the list goes on. I guess I could do him a favor, it must be hard to admit defeat.

"Hmm… alright. I got you Aro. Where's the bitch?" I asked, callous and bored. Don't make him think we're 'buddies' after this.

"Over there, dancing with Stanley." He pointed behind him and I looked over to see Tanya and Jess doing some sort of lesbian wrestling match. Oh yes.

"Sure thing." I left Aro to go do whatever he wanted to and went to do what I usually do. Best favor I've ever done. And to think it's for Aro. The world sure is weird.

I walked over there, ignoring the hungry stares I was receiving from other girls. I don't get how a lot of wannabees get in La Push. I'll have to remind myself to ask Uley to keep the weirdos out. When I reached my destination of two sexy gorgeous ladies, I put my hands around their shoulders while they were continued doing their own personal grindfest. When they felt my presence both vixens look up at me suggestively, grinning evilly. In a matter of seconds, I was part of a sandwich, Jess on my left and Tanya on my right. Both sliding up and down my body.

And fuck me if I didn't say I actually liked it. This was the life.

I felt Jess kiss my neck and start sucking on it while Tanya began to let her fingers roam under my shirt. I'm not sure Aro would have approved, if he even cared – which I doubt – but it was all playful.

"I fucking love this song!" Tanya laughed when Jess reached over to cup her boob. My eyes widened. I guess they were drunker than I realized.

"_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!_" Tanya and Jess starting singing. Maybe if I was lucky, I'll get to make them scream in unison later on. My cock grew hard just thinking about it. Jess started doing more than neck work and began licking up my jaw line.

"Are we going to finish what we started?" I smirked at her, grabbing Tanya closer. I was going to add _and let's bring Tanya_ when Jess stopped what she was doing.

"Oh my god!" Jess screamed in my ear. What the fuck? Jessica's voice was so fucking annoying as it was, I didn't want to hear it ten times as loud right next to my ear.

"What's your fucking problem Jess?" Tanya purred next to me. She still continued her little dance against my leg. Jess just rose her glossy finger up at a couple behind us. Both Tanya and I turned at the same time, but I wish I could have been warned first at was ensued next.

There was Aro, the fucking bastard, doing the dirty with another girl. It was anything _but_ playful. And damn was that girl hot. I couldn't help but pause and watch with some strange jealousy and infatuation as Aro's pale hand roamed up and down her curves and fully cupped her breast. How come I didn't see this girl?

Fuck my luck.

They were making out, just like everyone else out there, but something about the girl's half closed eyes, pink lips, and thin jaw just captivated me. Damn, there aren't girls like her anymore. Her mahogany locks, loose and free, waved back and forth from her shoulders. I just stood like an idiot watching them like a fucking creep.

"That fucking bitch!" Tanya howled in my ear. Ugh, bitches, stop yelling in my fucking ear. Before I knew it, Tanya had run up to the girl and yanked her off Aro. I decided not to move in just yet. Maybe they'll… work it out?

I've learned not to put myself in between lady drama. The hot girl Aro was dancing with had a backbone, so she obviously had no clue who she was talking to. Tanya was being Tanya, stubborn and loud and bitchy, but I guess the other girl could fight with that. But when Tanya fucking slapped her, I don't know what happened in me. I wanted to freaking push Tanya away from the girl. She obviously didn't know Aro had a girlfriend – speaking of Aro he was just standing there doing fucking nothing – and I could tell she's new here.

Like I said, I would have remembered an ass like that.

But I guess the new girl knew how to control herself because she didn't slap Tanya back and instead just told her off. Hm, smart, Tanya would have found a way to sue her even if she was the one who started it.

Then, in a matter of seconds, Tanya was suddenly on her, looking more like a fucking animal every second. Holy motherfucker. As hot as it was to watch two sexy ladies scratch and yank, I knew I had to pry Tanya off the poor girl.

Me and a couple of other guys rushed to try to take Tanya off. It was kind of difficult accounting for the fact that Tanya was probably clawing deep into her skin, but that just pushed me to move faster. I accidentally pushed this dude Newton into another guy, and I don't know why, but they started freaking out like a couple of sissies and began screaming at each other. Then they began fighting, knocking more people, and that started an even bigger ruckus.

Jesus, La Push is fucking crazy.

When some other burly guy was able to take Tanya off, I reached underneath, and pulled the hot girl out from where she was pinned down. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like electricity entered my body from where my hands held her. She was facing away me, and I couldn't even see her face. Hm, the back of her head looked familiar.

Where did I see this back before?

I could tell she was shocked by the way she was slightly shaking. I would be too if a crazy psycho bitch just attacked me like a fucking monkey. I don't know why I did what I did next. Maybe it was some internal parental mode thing going through my head, but…

I pulled her to chest and squeezed her into me.

I'm not a fucking emotional guy, but I am a gentleman to a lady. Note how I said lady, not a whore.

The scent of strawberries and a faint hint of vanilla filled my head. Damn, she smelled good. I bet she tasted good too.

"Holy crap," she breathed. Fuck, was she in shock?

"Are you okay?" My voice sounded deeper than normal.

"Y-yeah." Okay… I didn't know how to respond in a situation like this, but I knew who did.

"Good. Hold on, I'll get Alice." And then I dashed off like a fucking pansy.

Luckily, I didn't have to go to the girl's bathroom because Alice was already at the bar… standing near Jasper? I nodded at Jasper, and he nodded back and went back to working. Typical.

"Alice, shit, you have to help me." She looked up, looking normal already. Didn't look like she cried her eyes out as I expected she would have, but I guess she would have primped herself proper for Jasper.

"What Edward?" she asked in a kind of annoyed tone. Hm, so she was in a bad mood, or maybe I was cutting into special Jasper time. Sorry, Alice.

"Look Tanya just attacked the fuck out of this girl and I really need you to get her checked out. You know what happened to the last girl Tanya fucked up."

"A girl?" Alice asked, in a surprisingly curious manner. I knew she was into gossip, but I expected her to say no the moment I saw her with Jasper.

"Yeah, uh. I don't know who she is. Never saw her before. But she's over there," I said pointing over to where she stood, "Just could you bring her to the Doc or something?" I was just blabbing on and I didn't really fucking care. I knew it was because I only worried that Tanya would get herself in serious trouble if she got a good scratch on the girl. And I was the one that needed to watch out for the foxes and make sure they don't get into deep shit. Alice grinned in a weird way and looked at me.

"Then why don't you drive her?"

Good question.

"Cause you're a girl, Alice. I guess you're easier to get in a car with than I am." _Lie_. Alice glared at me. "You know what I mean. You're more trustworthy and shit I guess."

"Whatever Cullen. I guess I'll give your girlfriend a lift home." I just snorted. "Bye Jazz," Alice added, smiling at him. Jasper looked up and grinned like any true gentleman would do. Alice walked away, and I did notice Jasper watching the same view I saw.

"So… was I interrupting something?" I asked, watching from the corner of my eye as I saw Alice approach her. I didn't really care what happened between Alice and Jasper. I just wanted to talk about something else. Jasper handed me a drink which I eagerly took. I needed to clear my head. Surprisingly he took out his own glass and clinked is with mine.

"Cheers," he said, and gulped ours down. The refreshing burn of scotch ran down my throat. "Uh, not really. Alice was just wondering how my day was and shit."

"Yeah, she's a nice girl like that."

"Mm, I guess. A bit nosy though." I chuckled. That was Alice for you. Before I was able to say anything else, we both looked behind us to watch Sam and the other guards grab the fighting crowd and settle them down. Stupid bitches. Incredible how fucking ignorant people acted when they were drunk. We sat there for a few moments, watching everyone get rounded up and Sam taking control again.

"Uh. So what was she asking about?"

"What?" Jasper asked, distracted.

"Alice. What was she asking about?" I shrugged.

"What, you nosy too?" Jasper laughed.

"Nah, just fucking bored." I said, taking another shot and gulping it down. It was true. "Very long, useless day."

"Uh, how work went. And… the girl I was talking to before." I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name's Bella, man. Fucking hot. And she can drink like a fucking pro-" Bella. I thought about that gorgeous brunette Jasper was able to be talking to. Hm, that sexy ass could have been...

Damn, hold up.

The girl Aro was dancing with, I have seen her. It's Jasper's girl. I'm so fucking retarded. Bella was the one that Tanya lashed out on. I don't know if it was the alcohol, but my head began to pulse a bit.

"What else did Alice ask about… Bella?" I asked then, feeling weird.

"I dunno. Like who she was and stuff. I couldn't really give her much, but I told her she was really pretty. I was telling her that she was probably a model and how Alice would probably be seeing more of her." Damn it. Stupid Jazz, how dense could you be? I don't why, but I started tensing.

Something seemed off.

"Hey listen," I said taking a few bills out of my pocket, "thanks again, man. See you." Before Jasper could say something else I dashed out of there.

Damn it. Alice was a good kid. I knew that, but like I said before, she had her moments. She had a lot of problems with jealousy, and I guess that's what made her a genuine fox. She had a dark side like all the other bitches in the Den. Damn it.

She _hated_ competition.

I just made her go after Bella.

Bella, the girl that she saw talking to Jasper.

Jasper, her current obsession.

Damn it damn it.

Bella was her competition.

I sprinted all the way out of the club heading into the parking lot. Where was my car, where was my car? Oh fucking Jesus. I forgot that I was the one who drove Alice here.

And Alice took her car to go drive Bella to…

Damn it.

_Not again._

Alice is a good kid. Alice is a good kid. But no matter how many times I repeated it over the truth was still there.

I grabbed my cell and dialed the first number I could think of.

Damn it, Alice, you're a fucking good kid.

But she's a Fox. And honest to god I know that they're all really fucking crazy.

Including Alice.

**xxx**

**Bella**

"...Alice?"

* * *

**Mm, so dainty little Alice has a dark side?  
**

**Thanks for the comments guys, I really appreciate.  
**

**Reviews help me update faster :)  
**


	4. First Sight

**Thanks for the comments guys. I really appreciate.**

**Sorry for the longer-than-usual update. **

**Bella meets Edward here. Yummy (:  
**

**Bella**

"…Alice?" My voice was quivering for some reason. Was I nervous? That's weird. I hardly ever get nervous. Then there was that knot in my stomach that's been building for a while now.

Fuck, I am nervous. But why?

Maybe it's because it's finally dawned on me that I'm actually in the Den and I haven't made small chat with Alice for a while now. She's gotten all mopey and silent lately and I guess it's so different from what I've seen so far that it's really been starting to get to me.

Or maybe it's because this fucking elevator is taking such a long fucking time to rise that I keep on thinking that we're stuck up here.

But probably it's just that I'm scared that if we don't get this scratch fixed up soon, that it'll end up infected, scabby, and then later on scarred.

And that shit will not work.

"Alice?" I tried again. I finally snapped her out of her trance. She looked up at me curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Is the elevator broken or something?"

"No, why?" Her answer was too quick. I told myself to calm down before I made a fool out of myself. I probably already was.

"Because…" I stalled, "this is taking a long ass time to get to a clinic." I cracked a grin. Alice only half-returned the favor with a smirk.

"Don't get impatient, B. It'll all be alright in the end." Uhm… _okay_?

"Whatever." I was getting restless and started pacing. Seriously, this elevator is taking too slow. Is this normal? Or am I just getting paranoid? Suddenly, the elevator came to the slowest stop I've ever witnessed in my whole life – it took like a whole ten seconds for it to stop and the doors to slide open. And when the doors slid open, it was not the pearly white clinic room I expected to see.

The fuck?

A light breeze swept my hair from my shoulders, and instead of finding myself in another room, I found myself staring at the dark blue sky. Alice didn't wait for me and stepped out, and I instinctively followed her, being a guest and all. We were on some sort of helicopter pad, and this one didn't have railings. Even though there were probably one hundred meters from all sides, I still felt like a huge gust of wind could blow me right off. Why was I even here? I was probably, who knows, six hundred feet up in the air? It fucking felt that way.

"Alice. What the fuck are we doing here?" I eyed the helicopter. "Don't tell me your clinic requires transportation by flight."

"Nah, course not," Alice grinned, "I just wanted to show you something."

"Using the helicopter?"

"No, silly. Don't you know why you're here?" What? I looked around me. From below the hazardous edges that would probably lead me plummeting to my death, I could see the skylights of Forks. The beautiful city with all it's beautiful people. And I was with its most beautiful, a Fox. And now she was acting like a total weirdo asking cryptic messages.

"Well obviously not to go a Dr. Carlisle like you said," I stated with my eyebrow quirked up.

"Initiation, Bella. I'm initiating you to join us." What. In… What in the world is she talking about?

"Initiation? Alice, I don't understand-"

"Well I'm surprised you've never heard of the foxes, I heard you were a model," she interrupted me, in a rather snappy tone. Okay, now where's the bubbly immature Alice I've seen? Because I prefer that little loveable bimbo than this loony.

"I am a model." I stood up straighter and taller, rising higher over the little pixie, just to get the point across.

"Well B, today's your lucky day. Because I am personally inviting you to join the ranks."

"…You're personally inviting me to join the ranks?" I repeated slowly, more to myself than to her. Because I couldn't really understand what she was saying. She really is crazy. And I just thought she was merely over expressive.

"You don't seem pretty happy. I thought you'd be ecstatic," Alice pouted, "being a Fox guarantees you like the perfect future. So many endless possibilities. You'll be more famous than-"

"I know what a Fox is Al. Trust me. I just don't get by what you meant. Initiation?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Did she think I was dumb? Did she think I was some stupid-in-the head fresh-off-the-street model?

"Well of course, silly-"

_If she calls me silly one more fucking time-_

"just to make it real. All the newcomers have to do it."

"Do what?" My eyebrows creasing in suspicion.

"Well it's not really doing something, but you just have to come with me and gaze over the city. It's like this stupid ritual we have where it's like you're telling Forks that you're above them. It's silly, but it's tradition." She was rambling on and I just continued to stare at her like a fucking retard.

"Tradition?"

"Yeah, we've been doing this since like ages ago. Probably even the first breed of foxes. They actually started this whole thing."

"And I only need you as a witness?" I could see she was getting impatient with all these questions. She probably thought I'd jump first hand at the chance.

"Well I'll be your mentor, and that's really who you'll need." I nodded, inching slowly more away from her. I looked behind me and saw the elevator was probably ten steps behind me. I eyed Alice noticing me and I smiled at her.

"So I just stand over there," I pointed towards the edge of the roof top that was marked with a red border, "and… stand?"

"Like I said, it's stupid. I had to do it, and I guess you have to do it too."

_Psycho. Psycho._

_She's fucking psycho_.

I scanned Alice from afar, and she just kept looking at me – hands on her hips, feet tapping impatiently. I bit my lip, making her think that I'm thinking this all through. She wasn't too tall, probably a petite mode. She was thin like me so probably had less muscle than what I was already lacking. I could totally take her on.

But wasn't there that thing about mental people being inhumanly stronger than regular people? I hope that was a myth.

Well, I could just stand here like a fucking robot or I could do something about it.

I guess I should ask what was with this charade she was building. Why was she lying to me? But surprisingly, instead of being scared or even miserable that my 'first friend in Forks' was apparently fucking with me, I just got pissed off.

Suddenly, I didn't even want to know what her beef was. I was done with all these psycho bitches in this city. They needed to know who they were dealing with.

"Alice. Do you know who I am?" I finally asked through the silence. The air around me got colder but I just felt warmer. Alice was obviously not expecting that because she looked at me in confusion. There was a hint in my voice that made her wary.

"Yeah, you're Bella…"

"No, do you know _who_ I am? Exactly who I am?"

"Uh, no. Guess not." She frowned.

"Then why would you go out of your way to initiate someone that you don't even know?"

"I told you. I can tell you're a model, you've got a great-" Cut the bull, Alice.

"I know more about Foxes than you'll probably ever know Alice," Alice's eyes started getting darker, like I was making her temper rise, "and I don't mean that as an insult. My mom was a fox, Al." The black disappeared from her pupils and she looked at me in shock.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Renee Swan? Ever heard of her? The Swan legacy of Foxes? She's probably in the textbook if they have one." As I watched her eyes blink in recognition, I started backing my way slowly closer to the elevator. I didn't know what she was planning to do, but I knew there was no such thing as an initiation that involved looking down the helicopter pad. The only good that would do for you is falling down to your…

_Death._

Okay, now that's getting too extreme… But Renee did tell me those stories.

Holy fucking shit. I'm out of here.

"I'm a Fox's daughter. And I'm not fucking stupid." I took another step back, but Alice didn't notice. She just stood in shock – frozen, tan, and beautiful – a few feet away.

"So thanks, but no thanks, _Al_," I spat, "I don't know what shit your pulling here, but I know that this is no 'initiation'. My mom told me everything there is. I'm out." I was probably five feet away from the elevator now, and I quickly turned around and almost ran towards the elevator. I guess I was supposed to run because I heard Alice's quick steps behind me.

"Bella, wait!"Her high pitched voice rang. Shit. My hands found the button to open the elevator and luckily it was still stationed up here so I didn't have to wait for it to ride back up. When the doors were beginning to slide open, I felt tiny cold hands grasped by shoulder.

"Get off me before I make you," I snarled over my shoulder to see Alice's frantic eyes look at mine. Damn, how could she go from psychotic bitch to a poor defenseless little girl?

"Come on, B. Why are you getting so mad? I was just playing with you!" Is she kidding me? I walked into the elevator – good for Alice, she let go of me – and turned around to face her. She had this desperate smile to her face, one that did not accentuate her features at all. She looked… weird, like she should never look desperate ever again. Sucks to her.

"Yeah, that was a really funny game you pulled there," I glared as I punched in the button with a star icon and the letter G. I'm guessing that was ground floor, I didn't want to look weak by scrolling through the directory.

"What were you planning to do huh, Alice? Push me off the building?" My voice was surprisingly high and shaky, like I was about to choke up and cry. But I wasn't even thinking about crying. I was thinking about hitting this bitch.

She was really planning on hurting me.

Before the doors closed on her, Alice rushed her tiny self inside. She gave out a nervous breath and tried to force some eye contact with me. I purposely situated myself farthest from her, staring straight ahead. I could see her from my peripheral vision so if she tried any funny stuff, I could hit one to her. Bitch.

Fucking psycho bitch.

"Bella! Of course not!" Liar, I could smell it off her. Well, it was more of a Chanel No. 5, but that was _way_ besides the point. She was really going to push me. I was too angry to even wonder why or even be nervous that I was standing mere inches away from a psychopath.

I guess this is a really awkward scene – with me being downright pissed, while riding the elevator with a crazy model that most likely trying to push me off a building. I still couldn't believe it. I didn't even know the chick that well and she was already thinking of…

Murdering me. This was some crazy soap opera bullshit. Did she really think she was going to get away with it? Well from the things Renee told me, foxes got away with almost anything. I guess this was one of them.

Life is funny shit. That's all I have to say.

"B, please talk to me. You don't have any reason to be m-"

"Alice, shut the hell up. Don't fucking talk to me. Don't look at me, don't touch me. You're crazy." I guess spewing out my little tantrum was not the best idea considering I was locked in the elevator with said crazy girl.

But as soon as I said the word 'crazy' Alice snapped. I heard her jaw clench with an audible grind and I let my curiosity get the best of me as I looked at her. She had this wild look to her face as if I called her fat, but ten times more fierce. Her fists were clenched and even though I was a good few inches taller than her, she was glaring _down_ at me.

"…Don't. Call. Me. Crazy," she breathed. _Uh_-_oh_.

And then she tackled me.

I felt my head hit the wall and I heard the bang it made. It hurt for a second, like the split second of pain of a stubbed toe, but it faded away quickly, replaced with a buzzing numb at the back of my skull. Alice was busy tugging away my hair and scratching and possible part of skin I had she could reach while I tried to grapple for something sturdy to regain my balance. I felt little swipes of pain up my arms, and hard yanks to my scalp. We were on the floor and she was straddling me like a crazed monkey – flailing limbs and everything. I covered my face with my hands, and using my knees, I jabbed her back with a good hit. She squealed in pain and I quickly overturned our position so I was on top.

I slapped her neck and the backside of her head – knowing not to mark her face – before I began clawing her arms away from me. I was done being beat up in this place. I could hold up my own, and it was about time these bitches knew it before picking a fight with me.

I was careful not to hit her face – which was unfair because my face was Alice's main target – because I knew she would find a way to sue my sorry ass.

Renee always said not to hit a fox's face, because they could find a way to take every dime you own. Something about their lawyer being the best. Whatever. I'm glad for the tip anyways.

So I focused more on her neck and arms, blocking her attacks to my face with my arms. I was yanking her short caramel locks hard as I could, earning myself a loud yelp from her. I winced as her sharp nails grabbed my flat stomach, trying to scrape any skin it could gather. Good thing I practically had no extra skin to spare down there – my stomach was toned flat – because it would have hurt a lot. So instead, I curled my hand into a fist and hit her square in the side. It made a satisfying sharp _bam _sound while my knuckles made contact with the soft surface. This time she groaned like a dying mule; it sounded gross and I actually felt bad for hitting her in such a sensitive spot.

But before I could collect my thoughts, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

I'm pretty sure we were in a compromising position, me straddling her waist while her hands were practically ripping at my exposed dress. It was every boy's wet lesbian dream. I pretty sure we would have rolled out of the elevator and continued to brawl, but someone outside the elevator cleared their throat._ I_ would've just went like "shut up and let me cut this bitch" but Alice froze, her eyes immediately going to whoever interrupted us.

"Shit," she murmured and quickly disentangled herself from me. I followed suit for some reason, wondering what would have made Alice stop so quickly. I looked up from where I sat, Alice standing up and facing the stranger.

The first thing I noticed about the woman was her striking features. A sharp angular jaw that held her disapproving frown was what caught my attention first. I don't know why, but it just did. Her jaw curved upwards to a heart shaped face, her long coffee locks parting straight in the middle. Her skin was impeccably smooth, and I guessed it had to do with some heavy duty facial reconstruction. Even though she had that aged look to her, her skin showed no signs of wrinkles or blemishes. Her eyebrows were waxed to sheer protection, a shape that seemed to be made solely for her. A sharp distinct nose – not too big, not too small – and lips that were lathered in a natural toned gloss.

And the tropical wool sheath dress with a georgette collar she wore just seemed to add it all together. You could tell she was a fox den mother, a high class beauty with full authority. Renee probably told me all about them, but embarrassingly, I couldn't really recall any names. Alice began stammering, that weird desperate look back on her face.

"Mey-mey, it's not what it looks like." I was going to interrupt – _my ass it was nothing –_ but Alice kept right on babbling. "It's really not, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's just well-it started at the club and-well-Tanya and everything-and Edward said-and I got here with Bella-I didn't mean to-We just-Were. Uhm-"

"Alice. Leave." _Mey-mey_ spoke. Her voice was… well I couldn't really quite put my finger on it. It was warm, like a mother's voice. But, the way she spoke, was ice cold. Renee sometimes spoke like that. But it was usually only when she spoke of-

"But Ms. Es-" Alice's choked voice interrupted me.

"Leave." There was no room for rebuttal in that command. I was half tempted to walk out with Alice with the way the woman spoke. I didn't know whether I should have said something at that point, but I just kept silent. Alice glided out, without her usual peppy spirit and her head and eyes pointed down. It was sad, really.

What am I saying? This shit is hilarious.

Considering the fact that Alice could potentially be a cold-blooded killer, and I could have been one of many victims, seeing Alice getting whipped by one woman was pretty funny. Something told me that Mey-mey wasn't a psycho like everyone else. There was something about… Mey-mey…

Mey… mey.

Why did that sound familiar?

It sounded like someone Renee used to talk about. But her name was Es…

Es-?

Es-mey…

Esme?

* * *

"Oh who's this mom?" Renee looked down at the picture I was pointing at. Her golden blonde locks swayed from one shoulder to the other as she bent down to get a closer look at the scrap album I was holding. I don't know how I got such a dark chocolate shade to my hair when my mother had a perfectly luscious blonde one. But I didn't mind. I secretly loved that I wasn't blonde – something I would never tell my mother of course. When Renee saw the picture she immediately smiled.

"Oh her? She was my best friend in the whole world. Her name's Esme."

"Hm, she's pretty."

"She's a fox sweetheart. Aren't we all?" I giggled and nodded.

"Looks like you two had a wild time," I noted, flipping through pictures of them sweaty and somewhat elegant in what seemed like glamorous clubs. They had those carefree looks to them that showed a very fun time.

"Yeah we were both pretty crazy back in our day."

"Ah, I see," I smirked, pointing at a picture of them playfully kissing on the lips with heavy alcoholic drinks in their hands. Plus you couldn't miss the crowd of hungry handsome men cheering them on.

"Oh my!" Renee squealed, taking the picture out of the album. "Jesus, why don't I remember to take out the ones that aren't appropriate?"

"Well, I hope that's not how I was conceived," I shrugged.

"Bella!"

"Just kidding. Wow, there's an bitc – er – butt load of pictures of you two here. You must have been really close." I meant it too. Picture, after picture. One of them at the beach, at a shoot, at the theaters, at a gala, practically everywhere.

"Yeah. She was seriously like my sister."

"What happened? Why don't you talk to her anymore?" I could sense Renee tensing beside me.

"Well, I don't really talk to anyone in Forks anymore." I looked up then.

"Why not? I thought you would stay in touch with the other foxes."

"Well… I loved being a fox, yeah. But sometimes, you have to put your priorities first. When you were born, I knew I wanted to be a great parent, and being a great parent means that you don't let your children grow up in Forks." I frowned then.

"Oh…" Renee noticed my discomfort. I bit my lip and looked down, away from her. I hated that Renee quit her life of modeling because I was born. Of course she had plenty of money saved up that we weren't anywhere near being financially unstable and she required a job, but I knew she loved being a fox. I could see her lighten up every time she talked about it.

"Bella, honey. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I left Forks because I wanted to. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?" Then she came by next to me on the sofa. My beautiful mother. We didn't really look alike, but there was something that was in both of us that named us mother and daughter – other than our charming looks, of course.

"Aw, stop it mom." I laughed as she wrapped her dainty arms around me and squeezed. I liked how she could break the tension just as easily as she could cheer me up. I looked down at the album.

"You two look so gorgeous here." I pointed down at a Polaroid of them. It was faded and stung between two other photos, but something about this picture looked… real. It was like the camera snapped the perfect moment because the two ladies were both laughing with their heads back, hair in the breeze. Like this was the best moment in their lives, just hanging out with each other.

"I always liked that one. Damn, we used to have such good times," Renee sighed.

"Like what?" I prompted, smiling because Renee always had the craziest stories to tell. Renee was apparently excited to spill because she pulled her legs up to her chest and bounced on the sofa.

"Well… there was this time when we snuck into…"

* * *

Holy shit, this is Esme? As in the Esme, my mom's best friend, Esme. The girl who got crazy-ass-drunk with Renee and proceeded to sprint naked across one of Fork's main higway?

Or the same Esme who actually got arrested with my mother for what the lesbian cop who cuffed them up called 'public indecency'? Well, she was no longer a girl that was for sure. She, like Renee, had matured so gracefully that it seemed to just be another stage of their beauty. When Esme noticed the shocked expression of realization that I wore, she smiled at me. And then the warmth that seemed to belong on her washed away the coldness I experienced before.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure you know who I am." I nodded, smiling. Through the countless stories Renee told me about Esme, it seemed like I knew her myself. Esme seemed to think the same and almost ran up to hug me. We were about the same height, Esme only shorter by a few centimeters.

"Hi Esme," I breathed.

"Oh honey, you are so beautiful. Just like your mother," she smiled, pulling back to see me face more clearly. "Yup, you've got Renee's spunk. I've never seen a girl even think about fighting back to Alice until now." She narrowed her eyes then, examining my face. "Speaking of Alice, damn, she got you good didn't she?" Esme asked, brushing her finger against my cheek.

"Oh, no. That was some crazy bitc – er – girl at La Push. Actually, Alice… well, I was on my way to the clinic."

"But… the elevator was going down, the clinic is upstairs. "

"Yeah, well you see, we somehow ended up… at the helicopter pad." I didn't know why, but I didn't really want Esme to worry. It was the same guilty feeling I got making Renee worry about me.

"Oh…" She looked suspicious. "Well let's go upstairs then, make sure everything's okay. Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do."

XXX

On our way up, which didn't take long at all, I found out that Esme was now a retired model and a fox den mother. It was some sort of alumni system, and Esme passed down her knowledge to the rest of the foxes. She held powerful status here, and had complete influence over the other models. Renee would have probably been a den mother as well.

Esme also pointed out to me that Alice "would be taken care of" and that "I shouldn't have to worry" and that I was in "safe hands". In other words, I was far away from psycho bitch #2 and she was most definitely going to pay. That was good enough for me.

I told Esme how I've been for the past two years without Renee. It was hard of course, being alone and all, but I told her about the great shoots I've snagged and the countless runways I've rocked. All I have to say about Esme is that she is kickass. I wondered if Renee made her my godmother, because that would have been cool shit.

This time, when I exited the elevator, I got out on an actual floor. Instead of the night sky, I saw white walls and a marble floor. Yep, this was the clinic.

Once Esme showed me the clinic, she also introduced me to its very fine and sexy doctor. Yummy. Alice was right, he was hot. Dr. Carlisle was the epitome of DILFs. I'm not sure he was a daddy, but the way he protectively checked all possible wounds on me made him seem parental in a way. Well… not parental to me, of course. He had the perfect bleached hair shaping his pale white face. Like Esme, he had no blemishes or any facial marks whatsoever. He had light watery blue eyes that I could just swim in. And even through his white lab coat, his muscles were definitely well trained.

If only he was maybe-twenty years younger… But I guess Esme already called dibs on him. I could already feel the tension between those two and smirked.

They have definitely fucked more than once.

Aw, and they were such a cute couple.

The way they were flirting with each other was just incredible though slightly uncomfortable for me. I swear, when he had me sit on those patient beds while he went to get some antibiotics, he and Esme had a quickie in the corner behind the door leading into his office. I'm positive all those thumps and banging going on back there were not from them trying to frantically find medicine from all those drawers.

Plus, before he went back to me he made sure to coat and wash his hands twice with hand sanitizer on the counter. You don't do that unless your hands have been somewhere they shouldn't have been.

I guess I should have been a little grossed out, but I was actually turned on. In no way was I about to join them in a threesome, but it has been way too long since I've been thoroughly fucked.

Why are most men so unsatisfying? I'm not going to do all the work.

And Esme sure looked satisfied when she came out.

Damn, I'm horny. It was probably those pills Carlisle made me take.

_Oh god_, I thought as I peeked over at Esme and Carlisle sitting in two chairs facing away from me, discussing who-knows-what while I was supposed to relax for a while so the salve on my face could sink in. I could see Carlisle's shoulders move, meaning that he swung his arm around to cross Esme's front. And I knew for sure that he was fingering her over there. The way Esme's head tilted back just a bit confirmed it. The glazed look in his eyes told me he wanted to kiss her then and there. But the only action they could get right now was waist down without me seeing.

I needed to get out of here. But it would be rude to just leave, considering everything they've done for me already. So I just waited it out.

And waiting took forever.

When they finally felt sexually accomplished, Esme came over and checked on me.

"Well, Carlisle says your all set to go. I guess that means our little clinic visit is over." Oh god, she had sex face all over her. Awkward. Carlisle took a little while longer to jog up beside her, having to rearrange his coat and pants and all.

"You have a minor scrape on your face, but the ointment should prevent it from getting infected or scarring. With the bruises to your back however, I gave you pain killers for that because it's going to start to throb. Just ice and relax and it'll be better before you know it." Carlisle said, finally appearing.

"Thanks doc," I smiled sweetly. Then I raised my eyebrows at Esme in a knowing fashion while he had his back to me. Esme blushed, which was cute, and then I gave her a thumbs up. After seeing the expression on her face, I laughed.

"Something funny ladies?" Carlisle asked, turning back around. Did I mention he had a slight British accent? Yep. Esme is one lucky lady.

"N-nothing. I think those pills Bella took are making her giggly." Esme interrupted before I could tease her more.

"Hm, have you had Percocet before, Bella?"

"Nah Doc. I don't think I've ever used painkillers in my life. Except Nurofen plus. Does that count?" I bashed my eyelashes at both of them. Playing the part, I giggled again. I could see Esme roll her eyes and I just smiled brightly at her.

Oh, this is just like playing with Renee. Except I liked this guy way better than that prick Renee was dating back then. Phil. Ew, what an un-sexy name.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Doctor…"

"Please just call me Carlisle."

"Doc," I grinned, "I would love to stay and chat, but I don't want to interrupt…" and then I winked. Carlisle's jaw dropped in a cute way and I giggled, still pretending to be high over Percocet. Please, Doc. I can handle my systems. I won't get doozy over little pills.

For two adults that have no problem fornicating in public, I was surprised on how embarrassed they got over little innuendos.

Afterwards, Esme rushed me out of there before I said anything further. When we got to the elevator we both looked at each other. She had that glaring look on her face but after I cracked a smile we both ended up laughing. I'm pretty sure we laughed our whole way down the elevator without a break.

I haven't laughed that freely for a long time. It felt nice.

"Oh Re-Bella… Oh god," Esme said between giggles, "you are. Shameless."

"Says the not-innocent patient that sits patiently while her supervisors…" and then I bent my arms in front of me and humped the air suggestively. We started on another round of laughter when the elevator doors opened.

Now I was already out of breath at this point and I was not ready for what I saw. Maybe I was high off Percocet and I was wildly under right now. But when those doors slid open, there was man standing there, apparently waiting for his turn. I would have definitely stayed in the elevator if Esme wasn't standing next to me. Because this man…

This man was fucking gorgeous.

Green eyes. That's all I can swallow right now. Green piercing gorgeous irises staring right at me. It's like his eyes knew I was behind the elevator and the second they opened, they sought mine. God, if I thought I could swim in Carlisle's eyes, I can practically live in this man's. I let my eyes wander then, forgetting Esme next to me.

He had unruly copper hair, mixing with bronzes with a hint of blonde streaks. His hair was messy, but messy in a sexy fashion. Not most men could pull off that look, but he seemed to just conquer it. My finger unconsciously clenched, picturing myself tugging on those locks.

When his tongue slipped out to lick his lips, my eyes automatically darted to watch it. Mesmerized like a little teenage schoolgirl, I watched as his jaw moved with his open mouth, strong and sturdy – like chiseled stone.

His broad shoulders were muscular. Not steroid bulky – but extremely toned. I could see the ripples under his long sleeved shirt, rolled up to the sleeves, so I could see his tan forearms. He was very tall. I was already tall at my height, but he must have been three or four whole inches taller. And he had big hands. Big manly hands. I don't know why but that was just a major turn-on for me.

Yummy. Yummy.

Oh god.

I'm standing here like an idiot.

"Edward! Good evening, darling." Esme god-graciously stepped in to hug the man. Edward. Edward… where did I hear that name before?

"Hello Esme," he said, hugging her, but still looking at me. His deep masculine voice sounded familiar. "I see you have a friend…" Esme looked up questioningly but when she turned back to me, she just smiled.

"Yes. Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella. Bella will be staying with us for a while…" she paused looking at me. I wasn't shocked. I knew I wasn't going to be leaving the Den. I'm the Swan legacy.

I belong here.

And plus, my motivation for staying here was standing mere inches away – tall, dark, and handsome. Just the way I liked 'em.

"Bella," he said, taking my comparatively small hand into his. I almost melted into it. He kissed the top of my hand. "Nice to meet you." I smirked, either he had extreme manners or he was extremely arrogant. I've had my share of them, but not that looked that tasty. I quickly let go of all that giddiness that surprisingly overwhelmed me earlier.

"Edward… You too." I sounded nonchalant, but then he gave me a half-grin, and I almost let my façade fall. Damn, now how many ladies did he get to spread open with that smile? Probably hundreds.

"Actually, Edward. If you could, show Bella to the guestroom? I think…" And then Esme came back into the picture and Edward let go of my hand. Esme was thinking hard now, "I forgot something in the clinic." I rolled my eyes. Of course she would.

"My pleasure. It's nice to see a new face in the den," Edward winked at me.

"Well, if you guys are going off, I'll be going up." Esme practically pushed us out of the elevator on how excited she was to be going back.

"Oh, Esme," I called after her as Edward and I walked out, "can you ask Carlisle for more of those pills? You know, if you two aren't busy." Then I winked at her and the doors closed on Esme before she was able to say anything. When I turned around, Edward was looking at me with a speculative look. I tilted my head up at him.

"Yes?" I pursed my lips. I don't know why but he got me nervous. Like I had to double-check what I said around him. I didn't get it, I never got like this. Ever.

"Hm, you two must be close if she lets you tease her like that." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's been an interesting night for me. Esme just happened to be there. You can say we've bonded." His eyebrows creased then, like he was in thought. "You okay?" I asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You look kinda mad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…" One word answers. Bella does not like. "Anyway, Bella from…?"

"Arizona."

"Wow. You're far away from home aren't you?" He was looking down at me – something I liked at first but now didn't like –so I straightened up taller.

"Actually I moved here. I guess I'm your neighbor now." I smirked.

"Hm, well I guess I should welcome you to Forks properly." Then he grinned suggestively and I almost lost my breath. I caught myself and forced myself to look straight into his stare – which was nerve wracking – and smiled sweetly. One of my exes told me my smile was what got him.

"Well it all depends. Does that include a dinner, a movie, and a night out in Forks?" Damn that half-grin. Damn I wanted him.

"What man would I be if it didn't? Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind." We were unconsciously leaning towards each other. When his eyes looked at my lips, I was positive he was going to kiss me. I didn't mind really, even if he was a stranger. I've wanted to kiss him since I saw him.

Damn hormones with stupid painkillers.

Instead of kissing me though, he just whispered, "why don't I show you the guest bedroom. You must be tired." Then he leaned back and combed his hand through his hair.

What the fuck was that?

"Lead the way." I said, trying not to groan at my untouched lips. He playfully offered his arm which I took. He led me down a hallway where I could hear people talking. Hm, I guess the foxes came back. At least I arrived in style with an escort. For some reason, Edward clung me tightly to him. I didn't mind, not at all, but I didn't expect that.

"So Bella, tell me about Ariz-" Edward began, but then I heard a nasally voice screech from behind us.

"Edward!" Now why did that voice sound familiar? I turned around to find – surprisingly – someone pretty run towards us. She wasn't as thin as me, or as tall, but she had a pretty mousy face. I liked her hair though, if that was anything. I heard Edward groan quietly beside me and I looked up at him questioningly. When the girl came into closer range, I saw that her eyes zeroed in on our locked arms with disdain. Without even looking at me, she went up to Edward and purred.

Ew. And I thought what I did was embarrassing.

"Ehhh-dward. Where have you been all day?" She said, her nasally voice irking me some more. Fuck this, someone give this girl a cough drop. When she nuzzled into his neck, that's when I disconnected myself from him and took a step back. Okay, they were obviously an item.

What was I thinking? How can such a gorgeous man be single?

I think my days of stealing boyfriends were over. I narrowed my eyes at Edward while he stared at me apologetically. Uh, arrogant prick. Do all men here cheat on their girls? Really?

"Uh, hi Jess." Edward said uncomfortably. Ha, that's what you get.

"Edward, I'm bored. Let's plaaaaay!" Jess squealed drunkenly. I winced as her pitch got higher. I needed more pills.

"Not now, Jess. We have a visitor and I need to show her to her room." And it was as if the bitch didn't even realize I was there, looked at me in angry surprise.

"Oh," her voice was dripped with disappointed venom. But then she squinted her eyes as if she was trying to look at me more clearly. "Hey… hold a second." Then she gasped. "You're that b-!" Her voice was practically shouting.

"Jess!" Edward exclaimed grabbing her arm. "Please go to your room. You're drunk off your ass. Stop yelling, or you'll wake up the rest of the girls." Then he grabbed her the face – which made me want to hurl – and made her look up at him. "Promise me. Don't make a scene." Make a scene? For what? Jess smiled then, probably intoxicated by his intense stare.

"Okay Eddie!" And then she leaned forward as if to kiss him. Oh fuck me now. But Edward looked away, and dodged her lips. Then he walked away from her, pulling me with him, but not before nudging her towards the door I assumed led to her room. He didn't hold my arm anymore – I wouldn't have let him anyways – but we still walked with close proximity. There were countless of doors on both sides and I wondered if we were going to keep endlessly walking down this never-ending hallway.

"Sorry about that. The girls here get quite… frisky."

"I'm sure." I didn't look at him, but I knew he glanced at me before steering me towards a door on my right.

"Well, here's your stop." He said, opening the door. We walked inside and he flipped on a few switches, illuminating the guest room. I didn't really look around – just taking in the bathroom that was huge and the king sized bed. I don't know why, but I felt really upset knowing about Jess and all. It just made me feel really bummed.

"Wow. Thanks." I tried to smile up at him. I felt tired then. "Well, I'm pretty tired. So I'll see you around Edward." I was going to close the door but then he spoke.

"So, Bella." He said, not leaving.

"Yeah?"

"About me welcoming you to Forks… you're not busy tomorrow are you?" he had that smirk back on. I felt traitorous warmth in my stomach when I saw it but I held it back. Down, girl.

"…Actually about that. I think I've seen enough of Forks that I can handle for now. So, thanks but no thanks Edward. I'll see you around." And before Edward could stutter another word, I closed the door – gently of course, I wasn't going to be that rude – in his face.

When I heard the door click, I quickly fell against the door. God.

Why do I feel so bad? I got in the Den, met Esme, and practically landed a spot in the foxes. I should be fucking ecstatic right now. So why was I so bummed out that Edward had a girlfriend? I mean, it really never bothered me before. I saw taken men as a challenge. So why was Edward so different? I didn't realize until now that I really wished he was single. Damn.

Why am I acting like such a virgin right now?

As I sat there against my door, listening to the other noises around me, I was surprised when I heard a deep velvety voice speak against my door. It was only one soft spoken word, but I knew Edward was still behind there, maybe sitting in the same position I was.

"_Fuck_."

**Ew Jessica. **

**Comments help me update faster! **

**More Edward and Bella coming up ;)  
**


	5. Three Men for Breakfast

**SORRRY SORRRRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE. **

**I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT **

**Bella**

"…Unhh…"

"Fuck… baby you're so tight…" I could hear the slick sound of me sliding in and out of him. It just added to the burning intensity in my stomach. He was so big, it filled me completely. Faster and faster, in and out. Every thrust intensified the need. The primal hunger.

My hands were on his chest, and he was above me, adding more force to every push. In and out. I loved every fucking second. He wasn't being gentle, he was being savage. And it turned me on. Suddenly, he hit my spot and it sent stars to my eyes. My back arched, bringing my breasts closer to his mouth. His greedy lips immediately turned to sucking on them while I shook with my orgasm. He felt so good inside me, it was as if I never wanted him to leave.

"Unnh… Edward!" Pleasure riding me, my nipples tingling with the heat of his breath.

Edward.

Edward?

What?

Damn it.

Consciousness came into mind and I opened my eyes. The sex god grinding on me dissipated and I was fully clothed again on my bed in reality.

Wow. I really need to get some.

First I get embarrassingly wet as soon as I meet Edward for the first time and now I'm getting sex crazed fantasies about him?

I am so fucking horny.

_Rrrr… _And I guess hungry, since my stomach was grumbling.

When was the last time I've eaten? I quickly got up, made my bed – a habit I've never lost – and checked myself in the mirror. Short booty shorts and a skimpy tanktop. Was it too indecent? Probably not, considering what the other models I knew wore to bed, but it was a little chilly in here. The air conditioning was a little too cold for my taste but I quickly got long white knee socks and a white jacket. I didn't have time to go fish around for sweatpants.

Since I didn't have time to get my luggage from the Four Seasons, Esme graciously lent me some clothes that was already in the dresser when I got here.

After a quick second look in the mirror, I looked like a slutty gym student. Whatever.

It wasn't until I got myself out of the door was that I had no idea where to go, or who to ask. Was anyone awake yet? I didn't even think of checking the time, or if there was even a clock inside my room – er – guest room. Great. I remembered the way to the elevator so I guess I'd go inside and take a look at the directory.

I took off in a direction I was sure would lead me out of this god-long hallway. The Den looked much bigger in the morning. I could see hidden pathways that I didn't notice in the dark. I was looking to my left and right when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said automatically putting my hands on the girl's shoulders while she wobbled. And then when I saw the hair on that girl I quickly snapped my hands away like she was on fire.

"What the?-" the girl started in a nasal voice but when she saw me, familiarity sparked in her eyes. "You." She simply said, pursing her lips. When I first saw her in the club, I thought she was a red head, but that was probably the lights making it look like so. But she was actually a strawberry blonde; stupid ugly red highlights damaging her dark blonde locks. And plus, I couldn't forget that pointy nose obviously man made – or should I say surgically made?

I really wanted to tackle her down and claw my way to her face but I couldn't do that to Esme. She's shown me hospitality and I don't want to start something under her roof.

"Wow. I almost didn't recognize you without your smudged eyeliner and your skanky outfit," I said nonchalantly. I eyed her for a second, taking in her long legs – not as toned or as long as mine – and the girl boxers she wore and the sleezy tank top she had on. My god, and I thought I looked like a hooker.

She looked like she was about to launch again, much like she did last night, but then she caught herself. Weird…

"Whatever. I'm not here to fight. Just to…" Then she looked like she about to throw up.

"What?" I said, a bit impatient. I'm hungry, bitch. Stop mumbling.

"A… apologize." I almost laughed at how green her face got. Damn, was it really that nauseating to say sorry? I was a bit taken a back. Psycho bitch number one had manners?

Who knew.

"Uhm, okay?" A bad response, but what could I say? We stood for an awkward few seconds. Then she moved past me.

"Whatever. I'm done here. Get out of my way, whore."

And before I could say anything else she rushed past me.

Like I said before, _weird_.

I guess I should have said sorry for macking up with her gorgeous boyfriend, but then she ruined it and called me a whore.

I'm petty, I know.

Going the opposite direction polite-psycho-bitch went, I continued my way until I made it into the elevator. The directory told me the kitchen was on the fourth floor. I clicked the button and waited till the doors slided open again.

The smell of low fat foods filled my stomach. _Yummmmmm_.

I didn't even think about the fact that I didn't know anyone. It was just like those first days as the new kid where you weren't lucky enough to make friends before lunch, therefore you had to sit uncomfortably alone? It never happened to me – thank god – but my pulse quickened at the thought as I walked in.

Wow.

Again, I was left speechless.

This was no fucking kitchen.

This was a fucking restaurant. The room was so massive I began to expect some kind of waiter there to seat me. Everything was silver, I noticed. Silver dining wear, silver tables with silver matching seats, silver countertops… silver you name it.

For a second, I felt like I stepped into some sort of café, but all the beautiful people in this room were too model-esque to be normal people.

No offense, normal people.

As soon as I walked in and made my presence known, I noticed the shift in atmosphere. I knew all eyes were turning my way. Conversations were turning into gossiping whispers and wherever I looked, eyes darted away. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It really is going to be like that first day of high school.

With my chin held high, my back up straight, eyes determined and strong, I continued my way through the tables of foxes that were trailing their view my way.

"Hey new girl," one of them winked at me as I passed by. At least some of them had manners. I smiled at the girls that greeted me as I walked on. But then I heard a familiar voice…

"Uh, fucking disgusting. I heard she had to practically beg to stay in here…" I groaned internally hearing that annoying voice that belonged to that stupid ditz Jess. I didn't really care what she thought, she was so pathetic really. I just flipped my hair over my shoulder at her and heard her murmurs of frustration at my lack of confrontation.

I was about to reach the salad bar (the food was served buffet-style) when a familiar voice called from the left of me. Southern drawl, polite accent…. No, could it be?

"Bella!" Jasper shouted from across the room. This time most conversation stopped in the whole room as I watched the suave bartender from last night wave at me in one of the more private tables at the side. Wow, thanks for the attention Jazz.

This table he was at was secluded in the corner; one of few that held less than ten at a table. It was kinda shady to be honest, shadows hung over him from the lack of light in the corner of the room.

But I couldn't miss the bronze mess of hair beside Jasper's blonde ones.

_Edward_.

Oh help us all. I have a crush.

But who wouldn't? He's hot as crazy. Too bad though for the fact that he's taken.

I gave Jasper a big grin as I sauntered over there. At least he saved me the uncomfortable "looking for seat-buddies" thing. And from the look of things, they were the only two males here. Like they were strictly removed from the female population to that one table.

That made me curious.

"Hey B," Jasper said, treating me like we became best friends over night, and rushed over me giving me a hug. It was surprising, but I was okay with surprising. I hugged him tightly after that, resting my arms around his neck. I heard him suppress a groan when my boobs squeezed up against him and suppressed a guilty smile.

Even polite guys are horny devils.

"Hello Mr. Bartender. You do realize it's not happy hour yet." I joked, not even knowing the time. Pretty sure it's morning anyway, eyeing the countless ten calorie yogurt packets they assorted on one of the counters. I was going to ask him why he was here in the first place but then he answered it.

"There's a party later. They needed the best drinks, so they called me up."

"Oh."

"So I guess your sightseeing ended you up here, ay darlin'?" I blushed remembering what I said last night.

"Uh…"

"No worries. I'm glad you found your destination." At that sentence, I felt my stomach grumble the same time he felt the vibrations. I groaned. Talk about embarrassing.

"Why don't we get you some breakfast?" I just nodded, feeling a bit anxious that Edward didn't even come over to say hi.

Well I guess that's what I get for shutting the door on his face.

Well he's taken! Not my fault.

When Jasper wasn't looking, I took a quick glance at Edward and saw that he was talking to someone I didn't see before; he must have just gotten there.

This other man was large. A large burly guy with huge muscles that would scream STEROID ABUSE. But those biceps and wide shoulders were strangely familiar.

Holy crap.

It couldn't be. Immediately, I felt my mouth stretch into a wide smile while I quickly excused myself from Jasper. My heart beat erratically at the familiar face I couldn't control acting like a retard. It's been like two months or something like that since I've seen the son of a bitch.

"Emmett!" I laughed, ignoring Edward on my way to the table. I saw Edward's green eyes flash towards mine and it sent chills to my stomach. I was totally acting like that girl that pretends not to like you.

The man beside him though totally reacted differently. He stood up, almost knocking over the table in his excitement, and his face showed the same goofy smile I had.

"Bells! Holy shit girl! What the fuck are you doing here?" Then he ran over to me, like the incredible hulk, and wrapped his beefy hands around my tiny waist. Now I definitely had Edward's full attention – which I dorkily noticed – and also the attention of the whole room. But I didn't fucking care. My best friend for nearly my whole life is standing right here.

Out of all places, I did not fucking expect him here in Forks. His dirty blonde hair was now darker than I've ever seen it, and shorter. He trimmed it to a perfect sharp angle, making him look more dangerous then he already was. He was squeezing me into his solid fucking rock body. He always forgot I wasn't as unbreakable as he was, but I didn't care.

His presence was like a breath of fresh air.

Ever since meeting Alice, someone I thought would be one of my closest friends here, and having her betray me, I've been off about who I could trust. But Emmett was someone I knew would take a bullet for me and me him. We were fucking inseparable best friends.

Every single person that saw us together thought we were sleeping together. Hell no. We were far from that. Sure we've experimented before, purely out of curiosity, but it didn't get far and we were way better of as best friends. When he let me go I totally went off on him.

"What are you doing here? Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!" I laughed, my hands clasped in his. Oh, and were the touchy-feely type of friends. I could definitely just jump into his bed and we'd just lie there comfortably. I guess that's why people thought we rolled around.

"Boring story. I'll tell you later. Dude, it's so fucking weird. My bud here was just telling me about this hot chick that just got in, and what the fuck – it turned out to be you!"

"Oh, like that's such a surprise?" I fake punched his chest, but it turned out to hurt me more than him.

"Naw, course not. Even though I still remember you skinny as a twig and pimples all over the place."

"Shut up, Em! Oh my god. Haha," He was also the only person that could talk to me like that. His grin just grew bigger and I saw those dimples that made him my Emmett.

"Hey, come get some food with me. I'm fucking starving and you have to tell me lots of shit!" Jasper reappeared beside me.

"Well I guess you already have you escort," he shrugged. I almost felt guilty but I saw the smile on his face as he walked back to Edward. Speaking of Edward.

That bastard hasn't even acknowledged my presence. Sure, I've pretended to not acknowledge his but please…

Be a man, Eddie.

"God, B, keep it in your pants will you?" Emmett teased as he swung his arm around my tiny waist.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you eyeing my boy Edward there. It's disgusting how obvious you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sniffed as he led me to the buffet. But knowing that Edward was a friend of his, made me start to think of several ways to get Emmett to start talking about him.

My stomach growled angrily again and I'm sure that Emmet's hand that was curled around my side felt it.

"Mhmmm…" I hummed as I picked up a plate. There was so much stuff. I'm no food critic but I'm damned sure these breakfast items were the crème of the crème. I took the giant spatula that was strictly for omelet use – egg whites only – and took a serving.

I'm on this diet where you don't eat carbs. I'm not really into the whole dieting thing, because luckily for my genes, all my fat goes straight to my boobs. But I don't really mind. I'm all about the meat anyway.

"Hey B."

"What?" I almost growled. Emmett knew that eating was serious biz and I didn't do that eating small-chat thing. He nodded his head to one of the pancakes that were seriously left uneaten.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you used to be that flat?"

"OH you wanna go there Mr. Five-Incher?" I said warningly, holding the spatula.

"Ouch. Is it that time of the month?"

"Ew Em. Don't try to ruin my appetite." I don't know why, but Emmett seemed more comfortable talking about my period more than I did.

"Just tell me if I have to bring out your PMS pills."

"Shut up Em. Let me get my food in peace." After we were done getting my food Emmett led me back to his table. My heart beat faster when I saw Edward was still there but I quickly shook it off. Jasper and Edward just looked at us expectantly as we sat down. Behind them, I could see the curious glances of all the models looking off our table.

Was it such a big deal?

"So how do you know my girl B, Jazz?" Emmett asked. I looked up from my omelet.

"Bartender. Party. Ya know." I answered for him, giving Jazz a lazy smile.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I got shivers just hearing his voice. Pathetic, I know. But you wouldn't blame me if you saw how gorgeous this man was.

"How did you meet this new 'hot' girl?" Emmett mocked him. I giggled and looked at Edward in the eyes.

"Mhm, she got beat up by a couple of crazy girls, don't blame you of course," he smiled at me, "she found her way here and then I ended up giving her a tour to the guestroom."

"Excuse me, I was surprised attacked." I countered, wondering if he was talking about the Tanya encounter or the Alice one. Doesn't matter because they both were. He arched his eyebrows and I swear I lost my breath.

Damn sexy. Every little thing he does.

"Doesn't matter little damsel." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Em, you have to tell me. Why are you here?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, Ed here already knows. I'm the new trainer here. Esme offered me a position; I hear some asses are getting a little flabby," Emmett winced. "I guess I'll have to work you first though, huh?" He joked, reaching around to smack my ass. I slapped his hands away.

"Hell no, Em. I'm still doing the same thing Renee did to stay in hot shape and we all know its working."

I looked at Edward. "Right?" I arched my perfectly waxed brows.

"'El yes!" Jasper said, toasting his cup in the air. I giggled. I looked back at Edward where he was… currently eye-fucking me. His eyes roamed my body and I felt a radiating heat spreading wherever his gaze landed on.

"Definitely right." He finally said, his voice a little too low. His eyes lingered a little too long on my boobs that were sticking out against the tight hoodie I wore. "Don't take me wrong, but to get a fine body like that, you're probably doing some weird food diet, am I correct?"

Hell no.

"Hell no. Edward, don't you see this mass pile of food on my plate?" It was true, glancing around I noticed that some plates only had a piece of lettuce on them. Or even some ice. "I don't cheat my weight with starvation. I work out fair and square." Although I am doing a diet… I'm not starving myself.

"Mhm, and I love watching you work out." Emmett said dreamily. I smacked him.

"Shut up!" I started to blush. I SO did not like talking about my exercising ways.

"Oh now he's got me interested," Edward smirked. "What do you do? Pilates in a tramp suit?" When he saw me glare at him he coughed. "Excuse my language." What a gentleman.

"Oh pilates doesn't come close son." Emmett winked at me. I blushed again.

"Uh, so not appropriate for breakfast." There were so few little things I got embarrassed over, and this was one of them. Surprisingly. Suddenly, when my face was in my hands, I felt a warmth touch my calves under the table.

"Humor me." Edward's voice said, his eyes piercing mine. Footsying under the table, Eddie? Me likey.

"Uh…" I began, biting my lip. "Don't laugh, okay?"

Edward and Jazz immediately nodded their heads. Emmett just chuckled.

"…I uh, poledance." Now I expected the laughter from both of them. Emmett certainly did when I told him. But Edward and Jazz both look at me seriously, and I'm positive I heard them groan.

"Now, that darlin'," Jazz said nudging me, "is something I HAVE to see."

"Me too." Edward said, sounding strained. His foot stopped moving against my leg but still kept in contact with my skin.

"Jesus, couple of boneheads." I heard Emmett mutter.

"When hell freezes over." I said, embarrassed. Leave it to Emmett to tell everyone I pole dance. He thought it made me the coolest best friend ever. Stupid testosterone. He couldn't see the art in it, just the clad bikini and the jiggling boobs.

Well that's what I get for choosing a guy for a BFF. His testies always get in the way.

I'm not ashamed of it. It's not like I'm letting pervy guys put dirty dollar bills up my ass. I'm doing it recreationally. It's a good form of exercise. Hello, say hi to my flat stomach and toned long legs.

It just wasn't something I liked to talk about. Especially with a table of three grown men.

"Or when you get fucking ass drunk." Emmett continued on. I just rolled my eyes. But… I didn't deny.

"Mhm, good thing I'm a bartender then." Jasper grinned. I took a sip of lemon water.

"And an Italian speaking one at that." I commented. Then Edward chuckled. I looked at him with questionable eyes, wondering what was so funny.

"Yes, Jazz. You Italian speaking Romeo." Edward mocked rolling his eyes.

"Oh Edward, don't you know that all the ladies love a bilingual man?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes between him and Jasper.

"_Oh, ho imparato per esperienza (Oh, I've learned from experience.)"_ Edward spoke then, in a deep dreamy voice. I'm pretty sure that he knew his affect on women from the way he was smirk at me. He was probably expecting me to wet myself out of pure lust. I probably would have though.

Damn that smile.

But game on Edward.

Staring into the depths of his green eyes I spoke as softly as I could.

"_La maggior parte degli uomini trovano irresistibile pure. Che coincidenza (Most men find it irresistible as well. What a coincidence.)"_ I arched one eyebrow, something my ex-boyfriend said was "insanely fucking tight ass sexy" – his words, not mine – and kept from grinning as I saw Edward's eyes darken.

I knew it was a turn on. Italian has never failed me before. That's probably fucking why MTV thought to make a show out of it. Too bad none of the boneheads there knew how to speak an ounce of Italian, but that's beside the point.

Men just found Italian-speaking-Bella hot. Period.

Then Edward leaned over the table, coming closer – which I noticed I was unconsciously doing the same – and we completely ignored the other two people next to us.

"_Non è così incredibile. Sapete come si sensuale del suono in questo momento? (It's not that unbelievable. Do you know how sensual you sound right now?)"_

I licked my lips and saw his eyes dart down to watch its every movement.

"_In realtà faccio. (Actually, I do.)"_ Then I smirked and leaned back against the chair where I saw Jazz – who was next to me – staring intently at me.

"Yes?" I said, turning my attention away from Edward, who was still looking at me and I felt my chest start to flush.

God, he got me so hot.

"Now darlin, why didn't you speak _that_ kind of Italian that night at La Push?" He teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged off innocently, looking into Edward's eyes again.

Mhmmm… he's so fucking hot.

"Anyway…" Emmett began in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes. Now he's gets all protective. Sure, tell the world I poledance, but when the boys start day dreaming about it, then playtime's over. Real nice, Em. Real fucking nice.

"I think we should go out tonight guys."

"Guys?" I interrupted.

"And sexy ass lady friend," he added.

"I'm in. Anything to go out and have fun." I said, looking over my shoulder. As expected I was met with glares. The friendly stares I got before now changed and became part of the mob. There were probably countless rumors about me. I guess being the only girl sitting with the only guys in the room made me a whore. Stupid bitches.

"Can't. Have to prepare for the party." Jasper said glumly.

"Damn, I forgot about that." I blinked. Did I want to stay here and mingle with the foxes? It seemed that they all disliked me for now. I didn't care though. Jealousy can only go so far. But on the other hand, spending time with Em?

Hell yes.

"I'll go." Edward said then.

Double hell yes.

I smiled at him and he caught my gaze and smirked back.

"Settled then. Sorry Jazz, but we're ditching your shindig. Me, B, and E are heading to the club later. If it gets too crazy here, you know where to go." Emmett concluded. Jazz just nodded.

"Yo, B."

"Yeah?" I turned to Emmett.

"What's with all the fucking hatin' in this room?"

"What?" Did I hear him right?

"You're getting glares from left to right." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, I guess I started some drama last night with some guy," I saw Edward stiffen slightly, "and you know I didn't mean to. And I guess they're all ganging up on me."

"Do I need to kick some ass?" Emmett glared back at the girls who were probably staring holes at the back of my head.

"No, I can handle my own Em. Plus, you'll end up in jail. Again." I smiled, but I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward lift his hand and place it on my own.

"Don't worry about it. They're just jealous." Edward spoke again, his voice calm and masculine.

I looked at him confused.

"You're prettier than the rest of them." And without saying another word, Edward stood up from the table and glided out of the room. Then Emmett had to ruin my damn moment and started laughing like a fucking grizzly.

"Holy shit B! Do you see your face! Ha-ha-ha! You're blushing."

"Fuck you, Em." I rolled my eyes as Jazz started laughing with him.

**Edward POV**

What the fuck? _You're prettier than the rest of them_. What kind of sick love puppy was I getting at? I hardly knew the girl and I was already nicer to her than the rest of the foxes here.

I have a reputation to uphold. I can't look like no fucking marshmallow. These girls will eat me up if I show any side other than distant, cocky, bastard Edward. And plus, they seemed to get turned on by the fact that I saw them as whores.

Don't ask. I don't fucking know why.

But Bella… she just seemed different. She had that look in her eyes that clued me in that she wasn't some brainless hot bimbo that couldn't control her alcohol. She had that knowing look, and that's what made her so damn beautiful.

I need to bone this chick and get her out of my system before I become a thirteen-year-old pansy and say something even more embarrassing.

_You're pretty than the rest of them_. Oh, I'm never going to stop beating myself up after that.

After I left the guys and Bella – ignoring the looks of longing and disdain from the foxes – I found my way to Esme's office. Basically, she told me about Bella and how she's going to be a permanent resident here – no shit – and blah blah blah. I zoned out after that.

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes while she wasn't looking.

"Oh and Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Go drop off Alice to the _doctors_ please. Her appointment is in like… thirty minutes."

Oh, Alice. I almost forgot about our loveable little twig. She had to go see a therapist about anger issues and shit like that. Just the thought of her pushing Bella down the building made me flinch.

Like I said, everyone is fucking psycho. Bella would probably be too after all this.

My day rushed after that. I dropped off Alice at Dr. Herb's. We didn't say a word to each other. It's best that way. I couldn't handle her after she would try to pull a dangerous stunt like that. It wasn't unheard of though. Many of "accidents" have happened within the Den's walls.

But not from Alice. I expected much more.

I went to the gym, drove around, went back to the Den. Everything was like a fucking cycle that couldn't stop. I was bored out of my mind. But I was looking forward for tonight. Clubbing with Bella sounded real fun.

When the sky was pitch black, and my clock read close to midnight, I waited for Bella and Emmett to get their asses ready. Strangely enough, I didn't feel weird seeing them together. They seemed to be like brother and sister, and I'm pretty sure they're not fucking each other. That would be weird.

Emmett came out first, wearing a pretty decent outfit I'm sure Bella put together. Emmett seemed to be the type that didn't care for that shit. I didn't look half bad myself, it's just that I'm used to Alice putting things together that I had to actually put effort to get dressed tonight.

"Hey man." We pounded fists.

"Where's Bella at?"

"Hell if I know. I thought she already came down." And then I heard the elevators slide open.

_Holy shit_.

The first thing I saw – guilty – were boobs.

Boobs.

I'm sorry Bella. But wow. If you're going to be wearing that, I'm fucking sure to pay attention to your breasts.

After looking away at her ample cleavage that were pushed together and looked so tight that I wanted to help her out of them – shit Cullen, what were you saying –

Oh yeah.

Bella wore this sexy hot pink little dress. That's the only way I can describe it.

Hot pink and LITTLE.

Bella was the epitome of sexy. But what I loved most was her brown hair that came down to her chest. I just loved it.

"You're stunning." I said then, shaking out of my hesitation. I came over took her hand and kissed it. I could taste strawberries and vanilla. I almost groaned.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Bella smiled.

"Okay, okay! Are we going yet?" Emmett whined from beside us. I smirked at Bella and winked.

"Yeah, lets go." Bella took my arm in hers and Emmetts in the other like she was some motherfucking lady pimp.

"Oh Bella." Emmett began when we got in the car. "Don't get your ass drunk and start pole dancing. Or I'll have to whoop some asses that try to lay a finger on you." Emmett joked in her ear, but I could hear him.

"Of course I'm not Emmett. I would never do that." Bella said, shocked that Emmett even said that.

**Bella POV**

I stared at Edward's green eyes the whole time. I felt as though it were his hands and not mine that were pulling the zipper to my dress down. When it was all the way down, I shimmied out of my tight dress, thanking god that my breasts could finally breathe.

The club lights were dancing and making me light headed. I felt fucking free.

Using the same two hands I used to undress myself, I held the familiar metal behind me. I pushed my ass against the cold pole and moaned a little when I saw Edward's dark eyes pierce mine.

I looked at him back, and dared him to come closer.

**Oooh, naughty naughty Bella. Reviews for a faster update (I mean it this time).**

**A little pole dancing never hurt anyone right? Coming up next chappie **


	6. Falling into Temptation

**Emmett POV**

Why the fuck did I bring his ass along? I know he's practically my brother but I swear, if his pervert eyes peek down at Bella's boobs one more time I will beat his motherfucking…

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at Bella who was sipping some gin tonic shit in a little fancy glass. I remember when we used to have way more fun with kegs and plastic cups.

"You need to relax hun. You're scaring the folks a little." Then my girl gave me her innocent little smile as I saw that indeed lots of guys were giving me stares and sizing me up. What the fuck did I do?

"It's okay. A lot of people here are really… defensive against newcomers…" She whispered to me all wide-eyed. Her expression was hilarious.

"Hah. Is that your excuse for getting in a catfight?"

"Not an excuse…" she pursed her lips and I fought the urge to kiss them. I didn't like the fact that I sometimes got turned on by my best friend, but who can't help it? She's sexy as shit. Maybe it would help if she looked more like Rosie O' Donnell – god bless her funny soul – but hey, I'm not complaining either.

… And apparently, neither is Edward. God, the guy's like a brother, but he is a fucking prick when it comes to women. Bella deserves better. I tried to shake off those thoughts. I wasn't supposed to control Bella's life. But it's really hard not to when we're in Forks. Forks, for gods sakes.

"Not an excuse? I heard you were tonguing some girl's boy." I winked at her.

"I didn't know he wasn't taken! That's why I'm making sure I'm specifically flirting with single men." I was going to make a smart ass reply but I saw her scowl then when her eyes landed on Edward. He was at the bar and lifted a drink to her.

"Don't even think about it Bells. Edward's a good guy, yeah. But you're just going to end up hurt." Her scowl became more pronounced.

"Shut up _dad_. I wasn't even going to do anything with him. He's taken. Remember?" Bella pointed her delicate finger to her chest – which I found hard to not look at (yes I am a hypocrite) – and continued, "Strictly. Single. Men."

"That's my girl." I grinned and pecked her on the cheek while she laughed, "Ew, Em! Stop. Ha-ha." While she pushed me away, I decided not to tell her that Edward wasn't necessarily taken. He's just… taken by different ladies… all the time. First it was the redhead, then Jess, then Tasha, then etc, etc.

I'm glad my boy's getting a lot of action, I just don't want him to turn into a walking STD.

"Oh hey. Speaking of _your_ girl," she said pushing me away, "that blonde one is staring right at your ass." I just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

"Can't blame her. Those squats I've been doing…"

"Shut up, Em. Stop talking like a gym whore and go over there and whoo her."

"Gym whore? I'm not a-"

"She's hot!" Bella encouraged again and I waggled my eyes at her.

"Are you turning lesbian, Bella?"

"Shut up. And even if I was, Emmy dear, I'd still get more action then you!"

"Ouch, okay I'm going. I'm going!" I laughed again as she shoved me. I looked where Bella was pushing me towards and I gulped when I landed on the girl.

Blonde. Curvy. Hot. Sexy.

Sweet holy mackerel. There is a god.

**Bella POV**

Okay, I love Emmett, but he's really crowding me. Thank god I got him to go chase that girl. At least I'll have some breathing room. I already told him for the seventh time that I wasn't going to start anything with Edward. I've learned my lesson countless times before. Emmett usually knew what was what and who was who. When I didn't listen to his advice I usually ended up with pricks and just plain weirdos.

I'd listen to him this time.

No matter how cute Edward's ass looked in those jeans.

I will not fall into temptation.

**Edward POV**

Emmett's been giving me the glare all night. I got it the first time when he told me to back off while Bella went to the bathroom. Damn, he gets really overprotective.

Sitting at the bar, I got a good view of Bella and Emmett talking at the side. They looked really comfortable together, and I got… I don't know. Jealous? Just a little. I've been with plenty of girls, but 'being' with those girls always involved my dick. I've never had something Bella and Emmett seem to have.

Alice was the closest I have to that, I guess. I listened to her problems, she listened to mine. I would kick ass for that sweetheart any day. But look where she ended up. I flinched at the image of Alice again. Her glaring ferociously and should I say it – psychopathically – at Bella. I looked back at Bella and saw her look at me and scowl. I wondered if Emmett was dirty-talking me. Nah, even though his loyalty obviously lies with Bella, him and I are still buds.

I took another long sip of my black Russian. A little too forced for my taste but my head welcomed the buzz. I held up the drink in invitation to Bella. Maybe she'd get the idea and join me. I'd like that.

**Bella POV**

….

I need a drink.

It's not an excuse. Just because Edward is standing there looking like delicious as ever does not mean I'm going to the bar just to talk.

Fuck it.

"Edward," I smiled at him as I made my way through the jostling crowd. I was a disoriented from the quick blinking lights and I wasn't acting when I almost ran into him. His strong hands held me in place gently and I appreciated the gesture.

"Bella. Looking positively radiant today," he smirked. Damn, if you've seen an angel smile, its sexiness is equivalent to Edward's smirk. I just nodded my thanks accepted the drink he offered me.

Gazing into his eyes the whole time, I tipped the small glass and drank its entire contents without flinching. Edward's smirk turned tight for a second while I saw his eyes glaze over.

Mhm, men and watching women drink alcohol. I would never understand it.

I smiled.

"So Edward," I began, "do you usually drink your weight in alcohol alone in a bar all the time?" I handed the empty black Russian back to him.

"No, usually I have the girl do all the drinking." Edward smirked – fuck me – and handed me another shot.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked jokingly as I leaned my head back and gulped the drink down. Edward had the nerve to give me a guilty shrug and an innocent stare.

"Of course not Bella. Unless it gets me to make you hop on that pole over there," he teased seriously while pointing at the dancers on the stage, "and give me an exercise demo."

I nudged his shoulder. I was definitely light-headed now. "Shut up," I giggled, "and to think this whole time I thought you were the perfect gentleman."

His eyebrows shot up and he pretended to look offended. "I guarantee you Bella from Arizona, I am the _perfect _gentleman." Then he stood up and offered me his hands. I looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"Prove to you I'm not some conniving pervert," he smiled. Oh Edward, aren't all men?

"Mhm, and what does that entail?" I asked licking the last remains of alcohol off my lips. I could see Edward liking that action.

"Will you offer me this dance?" He asked, offering his arm. I don't know if it was the alcohol that was swimming delightfully in my head or the humor behind how Edward expected a 'dance' to be gyrating hips in club music, but I giggled and accepted his invitation. The physical contact when our fingers touched was like an electrical spark. I certainly noticed it, and the way Edward entangled our hands together seemed like he did too.

His hands were large. And I think I lost my breath when his hard rough fingers weaved between mine and pulled me to his side. I lost my balance for a second but at least I could hold onto him so I didn't have to fall on my ass.

Our closeness started to affect me. It was alarming that I was already starting to get tipsy after only three drinks – well for me anyway – but I wasn't really aware at that moment. I began to register many things that I didn't before. Like how Edward smelled like pure man. He didn't wear any gay fucking men's cologne. He smelled like soap. Clean aftershave and soap. And man.

Edward smelled like sex.

I don't think I should have been thinking of sex at a time like this. Especially since when Edward led me to the middle of the crowd he turned me around so my back was facing his front.

Mhm, my favorite position.

Our hips began moving in unison. I'm sure that from the closeness of my ass to his front, he could tell I was barely wearing anything underneath. The dress was too tight that if I did wear anything other than a skimpy thong, it would be embarrassingly obvious. Panty lines are not sexy, they're just freaking tasteless. And by the way his bulge began to grow and harden, I knew he could tell.

The music of the club was so hypnotizing, and so sensual. It only added to the heat that was burning between us. He pulled me closer to him.

"I don't think gentlemen do this to ladies, Edward." I teased, whispering in his ear. He made the move to hold my hands while we danced, but I moved his hands across my stomach, at my hips. That way it was more like I was in a giant Edward embrace.

Fucking cheesy. I know.

I felt Edward smirk against my neck as he bent down to breathe me in. I closed my eyes and leaned back to him.

"They don't do this either." I felt vibrations in my lower stomach and I clenched my teeth to withhold a moan. His voice was so deep and masculine and full of dark promises. Where his lips were brushing against my vulnerable neck, I felt him exhale. I shivered in his arms but he didn't let go.

And then I felt it.

Wet.

I felt wet. Not only coming from between my legs, but the damp heat of Edward's tongue applying gentle pressure on my pulse point. He was tongue-fucking my neck. I hummed softly as I encircled my arms around his neck. He groaned and applied his soft lips along with his tongue and kissed up my jaw. I tilted my head back to allow him better access.

Edward felt so good.

"Bella…" he whispered, like he was in a trance, along the top of neck. "You are mouthwatering."

That's when I moaned and I found myself not even the slightest bit embarrassed. I pressed myself against him even harder – which is quite impossible noting how compressed we already were – and Edward continued kissing my neck.

His hands that were around my hips were now exploring my stomach, leaving paths of warmth and tingles.

Tingles? What the fuck. I don't get tingles.

But whatever. It feels good. Edward feels good.

I should have closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that was racing up and down inside of me, but I had to be a stupid retard and try to gaze into Edward's eyes. But it wasn't Edward's eyes I saw.

It was Emmett's.

No, he wasn't like right next to me, but I could see him about five miles away glaring into my skull. He was watching me and Edward do our little "dance" – or should I say grind fest – and boy, was his look murderous. The blonde girl I tried to distract him with was still doing her job, but he took no notice of that. He was mad.

Shit.

_Yeah Emmett, I won't do anything with Edward. Yeah Emmett, you're right. Yeah Emmett, I'm only for single men._

This – what I'm doing – is the opposite of doing 'nothing' with Edward. And I know Edward is not single, and I do not need that girl Jess to throw a hissy fit.

I am such bullshit.

"Edward." I whispered, looking away from Emmett. It was hard to form a coherent sentence with his hands rubbing my sides and nose skimming across my jaw. He took it as a sign to start moving his hands lower. Oh god, if he was going to touch me there I was going to lose it. I cannot afford to lose it.

"Edward," I mumbled again, "stop." At the exact command Edward froze and moved away from me. Only a centimeter though, so I could still feel his warmth around me. It was surprising how fast he reacted when I barely even heard myself.

"Sorry… I thought…" he was out of breath and his eyes were wild. I've never seen him like this before. He was always so cocky and sure. "I thought… you wanted…" He was confused and still highly aroused. As I was, but if I didn't diffuse the situation now, Emmett certainly would have.

"I'm sorry. I can't. We can't." I tried to explain, but over the blaring of the bass music I couldn't really form an audible noise. Instead, I grabbed his hand and pulled us out of the crowd. My euphoric high began to dim as soon as I began to recollect my thoughts. It was a good thing I saw Emmett before things escalated. I didn't want to do anything I would probably regret later on.

I had a career now. I had to be more mature. I couldn't go galloping away with every sexy man I've seen so far. Even if it was Edward. And most importantly Edward. He's fucking taken for Christ sakes.

When we finally reached the calm – well as calm as it could get in here – side of the club, I put my hands on Edward's shoulders. He was stiff and… well it was a bit awkward right now. I mean his hands _were_ inches away from…

"I'm sorry about that, Edward." I whispered in his ear. "I just can't. And you know how Emmett is…" Edward then took my face gingerly in his sturdy hands.

"Don't feel uncomfortable. It's alright." And just like that, I relaxed into him and everything was alright again. Like we didn't just almost grind our way through each others' clothes and his tongue wasn't just dancing down my neck.

But I was still turned on.

"I'm really sorry. I just… I can't think right now and I don't you to assume I do this a lot…"

False. I _do_ do this a lot, Edward. But not with Emmett glaring at me protectively from across the room. And especially not with someone as affecting you.

"Bella," Edward began as he took my hand and rubbed his fingers in a gentle massage, "_e 'bene_ (it is fine)". I smiled at his words and leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks."

His arms rubbed softly up and down my arms and I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth. However, he stopped his pattern and handed me something he produced out of nowhere.

A drink.

"Jesus, Edward. You really are trying to get me drunk are you?" But I downed the drink down like I was a thirsty beggar.

"I think we both need a drink right now." And all the while smiling drank another shot glass he got from thin air. He sat down on the one of the love couches that decorated this part of the club. This part was more private, with festooning curtains and candle lights.

It was actually romantic.

If this was a date.

Which it definitely is not. Psh.

…

**Edward POV**

It surprisingly wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. One moment you're close to touching her vagina and the next she brings up Emmett's name and then you see him murdering you with his eyes and then you find yourselves drinking an intoxicating amount of booze.

Bella wasn't a typical kind of girl, but she was fun to talk to. If you got over the fact that she had a great amount of cleavage under that tight dress, and her eyes were easy to get lost in, and that she just was so fucking fuckable – it was as if her and I were great friends sharing too many drinks and occasionally grinding.

But I had to keep my distance. Emmett made it obviously aware that she was off limits. Well, only against me.

Bella and I were seated close to one another on one of the comfortable lounge chairs here. By this point I lost count of how many drinks I've been taking off the walking bartenders here.

"Okay. Most embarrassing moment," Bella ordered, her voice higher than before. The drinks were definitely affecting both of us.

"Mhm, I don't think I have any." I said back, taking a swig. "And I'm being honest."

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious."

"I'll tell you mine."

"Is this one of your 'you show me yours I show you mine' kinda thing?"

"Yes. And don't change the subject."

"Mhm, well… if you say so. Why don't you _show_ me yours first…" I said, smirking as I lazily rubbed my palm against her crossed legs, " and I'll _tell_ you mine."

I was tempted to just keep on running my hand through her smooth silky legs, but I had to stop. I even knew that there were limits on how far I could touch her.

"Okay." She whispered, with an excited look to her face. I stopped my hand automatically. It lay against her thigh.

"What?" I sputtered.

"I'll show you mine." Bella smiled. God, did she know who devastatingly pretty she looked when she smiled? Fucking beautiful.

"Bella… do you know what you're saying?"

"Well you've basically been asking for it all night!"

What? Was I really that obvious that I wanted to bang her? I guess so.

But who wouldn't.

Bella was just… _bella (_beautiful_)_.

"Am I really that obvious?" I murmured, leaning in closer to her. I was too gone at this point to give a shit about Emmett. Bella is inviting me in… so, who am I to refuse?

"Well you and Jasper made it obvious during breakfast."

I leaned back.

"Jasper?" I was going to punch that guy.

"I mean. I've always wanted to do it, but Emmett doesn't really like me doing it."

Well duh Bella. Emmett is fucking overprotective of you. He's like your life size chastity belt.

I wanted to tell her that Emmett doesn't need to control her sex life, and I was getting weirded out by the fact that she even let Emmett control it in the first place…

"He teases me about it, but I know that he really disapproves when I do it in public."

Wow… in public? Bella was a wildcat.

I started to get a hard-on. Oh god. I can't wait.

"So… you're sure about this?" I'm pretty sure I should have considered the fact that we were both insanely drunk and we were going to regret this in the morning. But the only thing I could think of right now was remembering the way she tasted. If her neck tasted like vanilla and cinnamon, I'm pretty sure she tastes good in _other _places as well.

"Of course!" She jumped up a little sloppily. She grabbed my hand and practically tore me off the couch. I laughed drunkily and followed her to where she was leading me to one of the private hallways. But just as we were about to enter it, Bella passed by it, leading us into the crowd.

"Wow… you really meant it when you said public…" I mumbled.

"Yeah. I only do it privately and I've never really done anything like this before. I'm glad it's with you though. You can give me the support." She laughed.

"Oh, I think I'll participate and even out the load," I joked. Somehow Bella thought this was hilariously funny and laughed as she continued to pull us through the crowd. We were passing so many people, I was wondering how deep she wanted us to get through.

Deep.

Hmm…

That sounded nice.

What the…?

Bella led us to the side stages where the show girls were located. Sparkly feathers, glittered floors, red hazed lights was brought into focus.

Oh…

"Bella… What did you mean by you'll show me yours?"

"Sit down over there," she ignored me, pushing me on one of the leather chairs in front of the silver poles that reached the floor to the ceiling.

Oh… I guess I misinterpreted what she said. Disappointment and a bit of embarrassment began to flood through me. But then Bella got on the stage.

At the same time the DJ changed the song to Little Freak by Usher. I'm not sure why I even noticed that in my drunk state, but I started noticing everything.

Like how I noticed how hot Bella's eyes became as she gazed intently into mine. She stood in the middle of the stage right in front of those poles I've been teasing her about.

Oh.

Disappointment left me as I realized what Bella was planning.

_I'll show you mine._

At the first strong beats of the song Bella's delicate hands reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled. I gulped a heavy breath. Tantalizingly slow, she lowered her zipper to the edge where it split and I could see the sliver of a lacy white bra and… strand.

It was a silly excuse for undergarments but I was the last one to complain. It was the only way I could adequately describe her thong – a strand.

If Bella was beautiful fully clothed, her in skimpy lingerie was just breath taking. I was absorbing her soft curves, her flat stomach, the line that ran between her cleavage and against her stomach hinted the subtleness of muscle. Her toned hips and defined legs were fucking sexy. Her heels just accentuated how long her legs were, which went on for miles. Tan and thin, I just wanted to lick them from ankle to vagina.

And her thong was so low I could see the slight edges on each side of her hips and could also tell that invested in brazillion waxing. That shit was hot.

She was the epitome of beauty.

And I fucking sat there like a moron.

I used to think her dress was something she should never take off. Now that it hit the floor, I would do nothing else than to make sure that it would never go on her again.

_Ay girl yeah you da business, so what da business._

Bella suddenly dropped into a bent spread eagle position, her hands clasped behind her holding the pole, at the heavy drumming beat. Spread eagle…

Breathe, breathe. It's not the first time you've seen that kind of thing.

Bella began to grind her ass along the pole, but not in a whore-ish manner that I've seen plenty of girls do; it was slow and hypnotizing. She wasn't doing it to please customers; she was doing it to the influence of the music.

_Cause I'm about to have a minajah with this lady and some freaks at the bar who like fuck in with a star._

She suddenly twisted around, and in a maneuver I couldn't fully realize, she had flipped herself around and spun herself across the pole, supporting herself only by the insides of her thighs.

Her back was arched, her arms outstretched, and she looked as if she was offering herself to me on a stick. My pants became uncomfortably too small and I had to adjust myself.

She then leaned forward and allowed her arms to grasp the pole. Then at each beat of the song – which there were plenty of by the way – she began to sway her hips against the pole. Again, it was like art in the way she was dancing. She humped her way all the way down the pole where her feet were able to touch the ground again.

The whole movement was so sensual, so slow, so erotic. However when the female voice began rapping it all began to change.

_Excuse me lil mama_ _but you get say I'm on duty._

Then she had moved herself behind the pole, with her ass cheeks fully exposed. She began to shake her hips to the fast speed of the changing tempo and I unconsciously grabbed my dick to keep it from throbbing painfully.

I knew I had to stop her before I literally ripped my zipper, but I couldn't help myself. I was a man hypnotized.

When Bella finally turned to face me – her face blazing and tinged pink, her body a little shiny from sweat – her soft smile suddenly disappeared. She quickly bent down to retrieve her dress for some reason and I didn't like that. At all.

"Bella… what's wrong?" I asked, the same time I heard someone cough behind me.

Oh god, Emmett.

I turned around… but surprisingly it was not Emmett I saw.

It was some stranger guy I didn't know, but I began to fucking hate the guy for interrupting Bella. And me. He was a silly excuse for a man though. Short, chubby, a fucking fag for all I care.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" But the fucking twat didn't answer me. He too was still involved in watching Bella get her belongings together. Shit, Bella was already embarrassed and she didn't need an audience other than me to watch her.

I stood up to confront the guy but then he walked past me and towards Bella who had quickly put on her dress. Her hair was in her face, her chest was rising with deep breaths, and I was still mind blown on how much effect she had on me. Bella began to say something to the guy but he shook his head and Bella stopped.

He then leaned over – it looked like he was about to kiss her and it took all my control not to stagger over there and beat the crap out of him – and whispered something in her ear. Then her eyes got big for a second and I wondered if I should interrupt whatever was going down. Then he reached for her hand and held it in his for a moment before walking away and leaving.

Uh. What the fuck?

I watched him leave, which was surprising since I didn't even curse at him or do something probably immature in my drunken state, and went over to Bella who was strangely silent. She looked at me and I thought she was about to explode with embarrassment or regret.

But then she startled me by laughing.

"What?"

She couldn't respond. She was clutching her stomach and was outright laughing. I don't know why, maybe it was because of the ten drinks I had that night, or that I just wanted to join in, but I started to chuckle as well. It was pretty awkward the whole situation we were in.

"Look." Bella finally said as she opened her hand. In her palm lay a crumpled amount of twenty dollar bills.

"Wow… what the…?" I asked. She shrugged and tilted her head in the direction the strange man left.

"He thought I was a stripper and tried persuade me to give him a private session." Then she blushed and I swear it was the loveliest color I've ever seen on her.

Oh god, I'm turning into a fucking marshmallow. But fuck me if this situation isn't downright hilarious. Bella was just paid by a guy who thought she was a stripper. And she wasn't offended at all, she just laughed it off. God, Bella was definitely not like the other girls.

"I should pummel the guy."

"What? Why?" Bella asked confused.

"You're obviously not a stripper. That, out there, Bella. That was fucking… I don't even know how to describe it." I moved closer in to her and put my hands around her hips and pulled her closer to me. Embarrassment flooded into her features and she groaned as she tucked her head into my chest.

"Shut up! Uh, I can't believe I even did that." She groaned against me. I chuckled.

"Don't be humiliated. It was incredible. I loved it." I felt her smile against my chest and I looked down. She was looking up at me with a sly expression. I arched my eyebrow in question and she rubbed her now joined hips into mine.

"Obviously you enjoyed it." she teased, pointing out my bulging erection. I smirked, not denying the fact. But then I felt a quiet rumbling against my stomach. Bella stiffened and hoped I didn't notice.

"So, I think I know what we're going to do next." I said against her ear. We were still close to one another, and it felt… right. Not uncomfortable or anything. Neither of us made a move to separate.

"What?" With my one hand, around and grabbed her clenched fist and took out the load of cash the creepy guy gave her.

"Let's go eat out." I smirked and Bella giggled.

xxx

**Bella POV**

His lips were soft. I leaned in closer, and moaned.

He tasted good, and the way he was sucking my tongue dry, he thought I did too.

It was fucking perfect.

* * *

**Mhmm… interesting. I wonder what's going to happen on their night/almost morning meal. **

**Review if you wonder as well (: **

**Oh and don't hate on Edward and think he was taking advantage of Bella. He's just a man, that's been drinking more than what is healthy, but who can blame him if he jumps at the first opportunity to do Bella? :)**

**Oh and guys, please review. Any comments are really wonderful. I appreciate feedback and words of advice because I get ideas better that way. They help me out (;  
**

**Emails of story alerts do not (: Hee hee. **


End file.
